Gold and Chocolate
by Emerald-Words
Summary: InuKag.She's broken but she will stand and make a little corner in the world for herself.So what happens when she has a longing for Gold and all he can do is think of melting chocolate. But is there is something neither can admit but both know...
1. Chapter 1

**Saying Goodbye: March 23, 2006**

She sat quietly amongst the crowd with her head down. She wanted to but her broken spirit refused to accept that he was gone. The black coffin stood central to the mourning crowd while the minister rambled on about the virtues of a soul that snuffed out by the cruel hand of death. She heard the mournful tribute of a family friend then registered the ending of the drawn out ceremony. A faceless hand compelled her rising from the front bench and her following the still unseen coffin. There had been no need for her to view the face of the shell that once held the light of her life for the last ten years; a tearful farewell still filed away in her mind opened before her now. She shivered and a hand draped a coat over her slumped shoulders, defeat written across her face.

She soon found herself watching the tomb sink into saturated earth. The minister articulated another epistle while the darkened afternoon sky lamented the loss of a smile as bright as his. A solitary tear slid from her left eye as dirt thumped on the coffin.

"It's time to go." A masculine voice said. "I understand." It added when she made no move to leave the graveside.

"No you don't; you never could."

"Let's go. There's nothing left for either of us here." The girl looked up at the watery smile and nodded in agreement. There would be no returning to this site; though a body lay cold below her feet it was void of the life it represented.

"I loved him."

"And you will continue to do so." She shook her head at his obvious attempt at consolation.

"No. I may be able to remember that I love him and his memory will always be in my mind but never again can I love him with my eyes or my ears or my hands or my mouth or my nose. But most of all I will never be able to love him with my soul."

Life would never be the same; she knew this. She folded her belongings and gently laid them her suitcase. She had already put most of her things into storage and she had half a day of packing left. She moved carefully around her tiny bedroom, the room that she once shared with her husband.

"Hojo." She whispered to the framed memory. "Ten short years of bliss; no ten eternal years." She sighed and returned to the task.

**January 14, 2007**

Kagome had no job and being a trained nurse and housekeeper was not easy when people liked to do things themselves. Knowing this, she had spent a few more years at a butler school in London; playing majordomo to some rich tycoon was the next step. She really wanted to be a singer but her practical mother had sent her off to nursing school. After graduating at the top of her class at the age of nineteen, she spent two years as a nurse before resigning. She got trained at a vocational school in the art of housekeeping which took all six months then two years at the school in London.

Hojo's nine to five job as a lawyer paid all the bills easily. Now that he was dead, that reservoir would dry up soon. She straightened her skirt and rang the doorbell. She plastered on a smile and greeted the occupant.

"Goo-"

"You are woman; we do not want woman, we want man. Have a good day." The door closed faster than Kagome could utter a complete word. She was about to ring the bell again when footfall had her running scared to her car. She closed the door in time to see four-legged monsters glaring at her.

"Well that went well." She blew her hair out of her eyes, put the car in gear, and moved on to the next house.

The next house would not even answer the door. Kagome heard a vicious voice through the intercom telling her to shove whatever she was peddling. She stormed off and drove two houses down to the next house.

"These people called me and then don't even have the courtesy to have a decent conversation with me."

She parked the car and stared at the huge mansion before her. It was white with gold trimmings. It had a Roman looking without looking tacky. The lawn was beautifully manicured and bordered with lilies, her favorite. They had every colours and variety of lilies imaginable without the borders being overcrowded. She noticed two cherry blossom trees shading a seat and a small bubbling fountain. This was only a part of the luxurious lawn. She did not have time to take it all in because she was now at the door. She rang the bell then stooped to admire some azaleas. She was caught in this pose when the cook came to the door.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Uh-yes. Please to meet you-"

"Miss Nakamura but you can call me Sophie."

"Nice to meet you Sophie. You can call me Kagome."

"I've forgotten myself; won't you come in?"

"Thank you."

"The master is waiting for you in the library."

"I've heard good things about Inu no Taisho."

"So formal. Call him Toga, everybody does."

"I couldn't."

"Sure you can." Sophie looked her over. "He'll love you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Long black hair, creamy skin, brown eyes – you have all the features of his late wife."

"I-"

"Don't worry, he won't cross the line. He's a lecherous fool sometimes but he's gentleman most of all." She opened the door to the library and Kagome came face to face with a fine specimen. He had silver hair down to his ankles and gold eyes to match the rich air. She knew a demon when she saw one but she had never seen one so delicious. The last word of her thoughts had her blushing.

"Kagome, you're finally here. I've been waiting. I've read your resume and I've burnt the others I received. Welcome to my home. A reasonable pay has been sent to your bank account and you're ready to work." He took a breath as he led her to a spiral staircase. Kagome was caught in a whirlwind as the man moved her with considerable ease. "You are in charge of everything in this house and everybody takes orders from you. This is your room." He said pausing for her to look into a pale blue room. Kagome did not catch anything else as the door closed and she was once again moving.

She must have been through five more rooms which she did not remember before she finally caught her breath.

"Wait-"

"We don't have-"

"Please, sir, I need to say something." The large demon stopped and faced her without stumbling. "I came for an interview not a tour."

"Yes. I'm sure you have but you see I have no desire to waste time interviewing people who just don't meet the requirements. You will do."

"Why would you just hire me on the spot like that?"

"I like you. Simple but true. You have a grace and calm about you that will do well in this hectic household." He laughed.

"Doesn't seem too hectic to me." She said looking around at the empty hallway and the ensuing silence.

"That's because my sons are not back from a hard day of work. When they get back I figure all hell will break lose, especially when they see you." He looked her up and down and Kagome felt mildly violated. "I wonder which one will fall victim to your charm."

"I assure you, I am a professional. This may be my first job but I'm always a professional."

"You'll find that difficult in this house with three demons; granted my youngest is only half. He however, is the most difficult to handle."

"I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can. Since this is your first day, you'll eat dinner with us and you can begin your duties tomorrow. Fro now, get to know the staff and the house. There is a map of the premises and a layout of the house in your room. I'll take my leave now."

"But-"

"Don't worry. Breathe." Kagome closed her yes as she inhaled only to open then to an empty hallway.

"I hope I know what I'm doing." She cancelled her one remaining interview as she headed to the front of the house to unload her car.

Unloading the car was easy enough but getting the luggage up the staisr was going to be a challenge. She decided it was best to do it on her own; asking the staff to help was not an option until she had become one of them. She grabbed the smallest things to carry and hurried over the spiral staircase. She was breathing hard by the time she got to her door. She quickly deposited her burden and returned for the rest of the luggage. It took her fifteen minutes to get most of the luggage up into her room and now all that was left were the three heaviest bags that required three trips each. Kagome was exhausted. The stairs were a strong test of willpower and endurance; Kagome had run out of both.

"Need some help?" A deep voice said from the shadows. It had a rich texture and tone that pleased her but made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"That would be nice." She answered sighing.

"I must admit you're persistent. I would've given up and five minutes into the work." A handsome man emerged from the dark doorway and he bore a striking resemblance to her new employer.

"Well, if I was not persistent, I would not here." She smiled at him. "My name is Ms. Kagome Higurashi; the new butler." She said extending her hand.

"Butler?" he looked her up and down with an arrogant and surprised air that made Kagome want to slap him with her extended hand. "You're not what I expected." After another second he shook her hand. "I am Inuyasha; pleased to meet you." He said with a smirk.

Kagome knew she should not comment but her loose tongue go the better of her. "By your smirk I gather you would rather I was a man." She said with a smile on her face. "I also gather you do not like me as a person at all although I do not know what I could have done in such a short time to offend you." His right eyebrow shot up and a sardonic smile replaced the smirk.

"You're very perceptive. Why I do not like you is of not consequence since I am not your employer. Your superior, yes, but not your employer. I'll just have to live with you." He was still holding her hand and seemed in no rush to release it. She scanned his face.

"I assume this farce of a handshake is to see if I'll blush and go all school-girl on you? Well it will not work. I'm no school girl and you do not intimidate me." She said pointedly as the grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"You have such a mouth on you." He said. "I'll get your bags to your room and end this unpleasant encounter." He said and pawned all three heavy bags and practically ran up the stairs before her. By the time she got to the top, her bags were already in the room and the unpleasant but very masculine Hanyou was disappearing in what Kagome knew to be his room.

"Father, you have some hidden agenda in bringing that woman here." Sesshomaru said eyeing his father from his seat in the library.

"What gives you that idea?" Toga answered as he lounged in his chair.

"You've been trying to marry me and my idiot of a brother off since we learned to walk."

"Don't want you two getting stale." He laughed. "I have no hidden agenda. I seriously need a butler to help me run this house since I do not intend to marry again."

"Mother would not hate to live here again." He teased.

"I'm sure she wouldn't, Sesshomaru, but she is not the kind of woman I want in my house. She's your mother, I know, but our time was done a long time ago."

"This I know for myself." He said pouring himself a glass of water. He observed the flasks of drinks that his father kept solely for entertaining. In his younger years, he had sneaked a taste but the repulsive and poignant taste was too much for his heightened senses. A vow was made to never touch the stuff. He had forced a small amount on his younger brother out of spite once, he remembered, and the memory made him smile. Inuyasha was his least favorite person when his father and Izayoi had brought him home but it was hard to resist the little tyke for long. Ever since he had accepted his little brother, they had done everything together, including securing their bachelor status. The new woman in the house would prove to be a challenge in maintaining this life; he had not been introduced to her yet but the glimpse he caught of her made him take a second look. He was not particularly interested in her but he was male enough to notice a beautiful woman with a heavenly scent. His father's voice pulled him from his reverie.

"How's the business going?"

"As if your little minions do not report everything that happens in that building." He countered swirling the water in the glass.

"True but they can never acquire all the details."

"Well, we've lost the talent manager and she was a damn good one. We're in the process of interviewing now."

"Right, right but why did Ms – what was her name again?"

"Ms. Fujiami; she was a jewel."

"Why did she leave?"

"She got pregnant and decided to become a housewife. She turned in her resignation and left yesterday." A look of disgust played across his face that Toga did not miss. He considered explaining the concept of motherhood to his son but this seemed like a hell of a time to start another argument.

"Housewife? Is she getting married?"

"Apparently so; she gave me an oral invitation while giving me the resignation. I'm not worried but if we do not find a replacement soon, we're in trouble. The current campaigns are going fine but we gotta start scouting for a new face and voice as soon as possible."

"You'll work it out."

"I wish my idiot of a brother would help; he's got an eye for this sort of thing. He found the last three and practically sealed the deal."

"So ask him."

"He has decided to venture into other fields. He's been working on his publishing company for a while now."

"Yes, of course. How's that going?"

"Ask him yourself. I assume he is home."

"He got home a few hour ago and holed himself up in his room; he's been doing that since the unfortunate falling out with Kikyo."

"That vile reprobate deserves to be hung by her toes over a cliff for what she did." He said vehemence fueling the rage he felt towards Inuyasha's last girlfriend.

"Easy now, I'd like to throttle her myself for almost getting my boy killed."

"If that was only what she did-"

"I really wish you people would stop talking about Kikyo." Inuyasha said entering the room.

"And I really wish you would give the woman just what she deserves." Sesshomaru said.

"Well according to you two she deserves to die but do you really think I can kill her?"

"We wouldn't expect you to." Toga said laughing. "Just give her a little trouble for a while; teach her a lesson."

"I'll consider it. As it is, I have to still watch my back for the bastard that almost cut my throat for her."

"I would not worry about him anymore." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

Kagome did not know what compelled her to stay outside the door and listen to such a private conversation. She regretted it when they said the word 'kill' and then even more when Sesshomaru, the older brother said 'I would not worry about him anymore.' Fear enveloped her. _ Did I move in with killers? Am I in the house the Dog Mafia?_ Images of shows portraying the work of the Italian Mafia had her breath catching in her throat and a tiny whimper escaped; she realized then that her feet refused to work. _Maybe it's not too late for me to leave._ She thought. That is until the door swung open. Her eyes widened even as a terrorized scream escaped her lips.

The men turned to the door when they heard the small sound. A normal man would have missed the sound but their keen sense of hearing picked it up.

"It seems our new employee is outside the door." Toga said. "Why don't you invite her in, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha muttered incoherently as he opened the door. His silent rant was cut short by the piercing sound emanating from the small woman outside the door. All three men covered their ears from the sheer pain.

"Shut her up!" Sesshomaru shouted. Inuyasha reacted immediately by covering her mouth with his large hand and slamming her up against the wall which she already braced. The slamming of her small frame was a clumsy attempt to silence her but it worked. Once his ears had stopped ringing he opened his eyes to look down at her.

"If I move my hand, please do not scream. It is painful to hear that sound. Agreed?" she nodded her eyes full of terror.

"Please don't kill me; I promise not to tell anybody. I'll pack my bags and this will have never happened just please don't kill me. I did-" the words flew rapidly out of her freed mouth but Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth again. He saw his surprised and confused look mirrored in her large brown eyes; this expression quickly turned to amusement when he went over the conversation he was just having with this family. He tilted his head back and laughed. Kagome was too scared to be offended. She heard as the others started laughing in the library and terror was replaced by confusion.

The laughing took a while and Kagome was still pressed up against Inuyasha, her mouth still blocked by his hand. When it did finally stop, Inuyasha's eyes were shining with amused tears. She suspected that the others had the same look.

"You-" he said to begin but stopped to compose himself. "You think we were going to kill you? You're really funny." He said. He expected a response until saw her mouth was still covered. He removed his hand slowly as she looked at him through intelligent eyes.

"I-I guess I should not have been eavesdropping." She said in apology.

"True but you managed to lighten the current mood." He stepped back and allowed her to enter the library.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm glad you could join us before dinner. We'll get a chance to become more familiar with each other." Toga said. Kagome remembered how familiar it felt to be pressed up against Inuyasha a minute ago although she was completely incapable of moving for fear. She almost blushed but managed to stop the revealing reaction.

"Thank you. I must apologize for my impropriety just now."

"No harm done." Toga said. He got up and gave her his seat while he took a seat on the larger couch with his sons. "I assume you've met Inuyasha already so this is my elder son, Sesshomaru."

"You three are almost identical around the facial area; had it not been for your difference in height and your choice of hairstyles, among other things I would not be able to tell you three apart." She observed the business suit that Sesshomaru sported and concluded it was tailoring perfection; the black suit against the white shirt and black tie definitely suited what Kagome called his brooding nature. Toga was dressed in a similar suit but it was devoid of the tie and the first couple of buttons on his light blue shirt were undone. Inuyasha was dressed like a rebellious teenager with his baseball cap, t-shirt and blue jeans, jeans that fit very nicely. She quickly averted her eyes and focused on her employer.

"My father has been very secretive about his reasons for hiring you other than your obvious qualifications." Inuyasha said returning to his blank expression.

Kagome narrowed her eyes briefly then answered simply. "If my qualifications are so obvious I do not see why there should be any further explanations. I think your question is redundant." She caught his glare as well as the amused glances from his brother and father.

"Obviously, you need a lesson in respect." He said folding his arms across his chest. Kagome took it as it was, a defense to keep her out.

"I guess since you cannot cow me into submission with your tongue you resort to using your superiority. You do not intimidate me and if I am crossing the line I have no problem with seeking employment elsewhere." She said directing the last part of the statement to Toga.

"No need to be rash. My son is an idiot I am afraid. Do not hold it against him." He said with a gleam in his eyes. "I like your spunk." He said then chuckling.

Sesshomaru addressed her for the first time since the conversation started. "It seems you fit in well already. I have no problem with my father's choice." Kagome nodded recognizing the acceptance. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'll go harass Sophie into giving me a cookie before dinner." Kagome appreciatively watched, as he seemed to glide out of the room. He moved with ease for such a large man. She went back to looking at the two that still occupied the room.

"I'd like to go and freshen up for dinner." Toga said suddenly, making Kagome suspicious. "Please excuse me." He moved quickly leaving Kagome in an uncomfortable silence with the glaring son.

"Okay, spit it out." She said impatiently. "Say what you have to say."

"How do you know I have something to say?"

"Because you've been swaying between wrapping your fingers around my neck and lashing me with your tongue. I much prefer the latter."

"Perceptive." He said smiling. "I do not know how to deal with you yet, but I would prefer if you just did your job and stayed out of my way."

"Oh darn, there goes my plan to accidentally get you alone some other time." She said sarcastically.

"You've a wild mouth that needs taming." He said then after a pause he said. "Your sarcasm ridden statement has some truth to it. While you may not go out of your way to get me alone with you, accidental secluded meetings could prove _dangerous_." He said with a knowing smile. He then added. "I may not like you but I will not lie about being attracted to you." The arrogant look on her face quickly became a surprised then embarrassed blush. She did not respond for a few seconds.

"Then I should repeat your warning; stay away from me, I do not have time for a casual sexual affair." It had been a year since Hojo died but she was hardly past the love that she still had for him.

"I agree." He said remembering his last serious relationship. It was unnerving how Kikyo and Kagome resembled each other. He saw this but also saw the stark difference between the two. "I guess we should head to the dining room before this pleasant conversation becomes something more primal." He was rewarded by another blush.

"As if I could stomach you touching me." She rose and walked to the door effectively ending the conversation.

The dining room nothing like the rest of the house. Where the other rooms were grand and perfectly decorated, the dining room had a quaint and homey feeling to it. It almost glowed with the love she felt went into decorating the room with the soft colours that jumped out from the white walls. The table was small and cozy so that conversation with the other diners would not be done in a loud manner. It however encouraged close proximity to a certain man that she did not want so close right now. She was not attracted to him but he made her nervous and uncomfortable. Sophie served the food and the eating was done quietly until Toga broke the silence.

"So how do you like Lilies' Garden so far?" Toga said. By the confused look on Kagome's face, he realized she did not know where Lilies' Garden was located. "My home I mean, it is called Lilies' Garden."

"I adore it; I assume it got it's name because of the many lilies decorating the lawn?"

"Not only the lawn, the entire land. My late wife adored lilies."

"Then I share her enthusiasm; lilies are my favorite floral organisms followed by Jasmines."

"My wife also loved Jasmines, which is why there is a gazebo in the garden with Jasmines. You'll love it. I made it especially for her."

"I could not impose on you so much." She declined even though her eyes sparkled at the prospect.

"I'd be honoured if you made use of it. I know the poor plants are getting lonely. Luckily, the Jasmine is in bloom." He said warmly. Kagome thought for a second.

"Very well." She smiled. She ate some more of the baked chicken then said. "Who decorated this room? It is so different from the rest of the house."

"Izayoi." Sesshomaru said. "She coaxed my father into a room for herself. It reflects her beauty." He said.

"I agree." Kagome said. "I do not know her but I can sense she was loving woman. Your mother seemed to be an exquisite woman." Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled at this.

"Izayoi was not my mother by blood but she raised me. She is Inuyasha's mother; unfortunately he did not have as much time with her as I did." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had not contributed to the exchange and seemed intent on keeping this up.

"How sad. I wish I could have met her." Kagome said still looking at Inuyasha.

"Get to know this young fellow here and you'll know the woman that rocked his cradle." Kagome doubted the veracity of the statement and this showed on her face. Toga laughed. "Do not let his rough exterior fool you; he's a teddy bear."

"Bears bite." Kagome said wisely. Toga laughed again.

"Well if you fear his bite, I do not mind applying for the job." Kagome laughed at the easy manner he had with her.

"I'm sure I would not mind."

Not to be left out, Sesshomaru added, "As long as people are applying I don't mind biting you either." Kagome flushed at the attention she was getting.

"Imagine me toting two handsome men around. I'd thoroughly enjoy it."

"Can we end this dinner on a pleasant note?" Inuyasha said.

"Why, you've found your voice, Inuyasha." Kagome said mocking him.

"I'll excuse myself." He rose.

"I guess I should leave too. I have work in the morning." Kagome said rising from the table also. The Toga and Sesshomaru rose simultaneously and watched as the feuding pair exited the room.

"Those two are going to kill each other." Toga said. "Maybe I was wrong in hiring her."

"No; she's just what Inuyasha needs to pull him out of this depression."

"Maybe. It'll be fun to watch though."

"Indeed."

Kagome changed into her sleepwear after having a warm shower then settle down with a good book.

She read for half an hour before giving up on sleep. She was too excited. She slipped out of bed and after covering her revealing nightgown with a silk robe, went in search of Jasmines. She got lost a few times before finding the back door. Thankfully, the garden was expertly lit because she had forgotten her flashlight. She identified the gazebo and headed straight for it already enraptured by the thrilling scent of Jasmine in the air. She took a minute to let the moon illuminate her face as she experienced her surroundings. She stooped to admire the lilies that encircled the small pond in front of the gazebo. A few curious fish came to investigate the intruder then resumed their carefree activities. Slowly made her way to the gazebo but again she was distracted by the abundant lilies around her and so she stooped down to gently caress the red flower.

"I wonder why a woman is out here at this time of the night in next to nothing."

A deep voice said from the shadows of the gazebo effectively scaring the hell out of Kagome she stood up so quickly she lost her balance and went tumbling into the pond, or so she thought.

"Careful now." The voice said.

She opened her eyes to find herself secure in Inuyasha's arms.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me alone."

"Thankfully, you know better." She said grateful that she was not being fished out of the pond. Her robe was sufficient coverage dry but wet it was like a second skin. "If you'd help me up."

"I rather like having you in this disabling position. It serves to keep your aggressive nature in check."

"I do not have an aggressive nature. If I have one it is since I met you."

"I have affected you that much? Why?"

"You offend me every chance you get; how am I supposed to react?"

"I do not know. I find myself in a similar position. I am stuck between a strange dislike for you and a physical attraction to you."

"Let me go."

"And for some strange reason, I sense the same thing from you." He said as if she had spoken.

"Sense?"

"I assumed you knew of my family's heightened senses; I am able to hear when your heart speeds up, like now. I'm able to see the light blush coloring your cheeks even in this pale light. I can feel the tension in your body every time I breathe. I can smell your arousal." He smiled when she frowned. "If you happened to be. Right now I smell apprehension, fear, and curiosity."

"It is impossible to smell someone's emotions or moods."

"Not for me. Your smell changes with each mood ever so slightly. You have to be me to know how to recognize it." He said proudly.

"So what else do you smell on me?" she asked even though she should be insisting on distance between them.

"There is only so much I can smell. However, I smell sadness and wariness. Why is that?"

"I think its time I went back to the house."

"Not yet. I have exhausted my four senses but I have yet to use the fifth."

"Then find some food to eat. I'm going to bed." She started to fight him but that only served to force her closer to him.

"I would not struggle anymore; I'm capable of holding you here without much effort." She tired to free herself again and when she could not she started to panic. Something dark and horrible uncoiled inside her making her fear Inuyasha more than she knew she should. It was illogical. She knew he was only teasing but the feeling of being trapped and helpless made her fall into a memory not quite clear but it was there.

Inuyasha _sensed_ the inner turmoil and the mounting panic. She was looking at him but her eyes shone with intense fear and anxiety. Quickly he released her but she was not breathing properly anymore. She was clawing at her chest and wheezing; she sank to the ground amid the beautiful lilies.

"Kagome?" she did not answer or even acknowledge he was there. He forced her to face him but even as she looked at him, she seemed so far away. _Great, her first night here and I give her an anxiety attack._ "Kagome, look at me, breathe. You have to breathe." He cupped her face to stop the violent thrash of her head and repeated the words. _What the hell is going on?_ She sobbed loudly as she clawed at his chest. He crushed her to him and her nails dug into his back. He held her securely while rocking her and ensuring that his breathing was steady. He noticed her breathing slowly returning to normal and her pressure on his back eased.

"Good girl." It was a few more minutes before she responded to him.

"I'm fine now."

"I'm not so sure. I thought you were going to die."

"Just an anxiety attack. I'll be fine."

"Was it my fault?"

Kagome did not know how to answer that. She would have said yes but she could not entirely blame the incident on him. He triggered something in here that lay dormant but was once again buried. She had no idea what it could be. The only words that came to mind was self-preservation; an instinct to survive. Desperation.

"I'd like to go back to my room now." She hoped she could maintain her dignity and walk back but apparently her knees as well as head was still under the influence of oxygen deficiency. Her knees buckled and then her world went dark.

"Dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

**January 15, 2007**

_**She was in a dim room and she was scared. Her arm hurt and it was painful to breathe.   
She was huddled in the corner of the room behind what seemed to be a large piece of furniture but it seemed oddly shaped. She was wet between her legs and she thought she had wet herself. She did not know why she would do that. She thought it strange that the wetness felt warm and sticky instead of the normal warmth she felt when she wet herself. She looked down and her eyes widened; she did not wet herself, she was bleeding. She screamed and the piece of furniture in front of her started to move then it laughed. She screamed even louder when the bloody face looked at her and got closer.**_

This was how she woke up.

It took both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to hold her down as she came screaming out of the nightmare.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said commandingly. "Wake up." She stiffened then as if the fight went out of her she stopped moving. Her eyes fluttered open and she faced the worried brothers.

"What's going on?" she said sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare." Sesshomaru said. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I don't remember what it was about." She said rubbing at her eyes. "I'm fine now. If anything I'm embarrassed."

"Then we'll leave you to get ready for work."

"Right, I'm the new butler." She watched them leave then got up and after a quick shower put on her best suit.

"What a fright you gave those boys." Sophie said while Kagome ate her breakfast in the kitchen. "They were up all night trying to revive you after you passed out in the garden and then you come tearing out a nightmare like the devil is after you."

"I honestly do not know what would scare me like that but it was horrible enough to make me forget it. I blame Inuyasha for my passing out in the garden. He completely caught me off guard."

"He's remorseful to say the least. Sulked around this kitchen when he was not up in your room, he did."

'"What about Toga?"

"He told me you were in capable hands and flew off to England for some important meeting in the wee hours of the morning."

"Okay. I'm done here. I'll wash this and get to work."

"If you go doing my duties I won't get paid. Off you go now." She shooed her out of the kitchen with a laugh.

Kagome returned upstairs to look after the rooms. Toga's own was a mess but she finished in record time. "Ha, take that Josh Lowe." She cheered remembering the hostile rivalry between a former classmate and herself.

She moved on to Sesshomaru's room, which was also in a similar state. She had not thought these men were so untidy. She sighed as she stripped the bed and added new sheets then meticulously cleaned the room. She did her room next hoping to avoid Inuyasha's room, which was silly; he must be off to work by now. Her room was cleaned in less than five minutes mostly because she was neat freak. Sighing she moved on to Inuyasha's room

Had she known he was walking around stark naked she would have knocked or better yet stayed out. She was caught between staring at the impossibly lean body and the cute ears on top of his head.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry; I thought no one was here. I should have knocked." He finally grabbed the discarded towel and covered his lower extremities.

"No harm done." He growled. "I'll get dressed in here while you clean up." He said indicating the bathroom he must have been using. Kagome was still staring after the door closed behind him. She stood still for another five seconds before shaking herself out of the stupor and getting to work. She was just finishing the bed when he came out in a black pants and white dress shirt. He had the tie dangling loose around his neck while he fumbled with the cuff links. Kagome deliberately ignored him. She noted he stopped fiddling with it and tackled his tie while she folded his discarded clothes and placed them in the hamper. She giggled slightly then caught herself. She began her bathroom routine humming quietly or so she thought.

"Would you stop making that noise in the back of your throat? Come help me."

"Excuse me sir, are you referring to me?" Kagome asked slightly offended but delighting in his inability to dress himself.

"Yes, come out here and help me." She found him standing in front of the mirror shaking the water out of his hair.

"You really should have dried your hair before you put on your shirt; now you've got it all wet." She smiled a little remembering how Hojo would do the very same thing when he was in a rush. "You obviously need a woman to help you or you'd walk out of this house looking like a wet puppy." She chuckled lightly ignoring his murmuring as she pulled the soaking shirt off his shoulders. She used the towel he had and thoroughly dried his hair.

"Hey, watch the ears." He complained.

"Don't be a baby about this. Maybe after I'm done, you'll know what to do." She acquired an obviously discarded brush and combed through the bounteous tresses taking care to avoid the sensitive ears. She got a fresh shirt and helped him into it as she started humming a new tune. Amazingly, he stood still while she buttoned the shirt, fixed his tie and then the cuff links.

"You seem to have a lot of experience in dressing a man; do you make it a habit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said cheekily. "I assume you'll know once you people get done with my background check."

"That is a necessary precaution. We wouldn't want a lunatic or a _gold digger_ running around this tempting estate."

"Well, gee, I hope you don't find out my true identity." She said looking up at him. _Why am I flirting with him?_

"What would that be?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to find a way to make sure you never tell another soul."

He looked over her head in the mirror and observed the rear profile and decided he liked it. "We could work something out. Most girls I've met like you would not be so calm in my company."

"Like you said, I may have some experience under my belt."

"Maybe you'd like to demonstrate."

"Unfortunately, I'm being paid to care for your house and the things in it not the owner or his son." She gathered up her equipment and prepared to leave. "Maybe some other time." She said over her shoulder.

"Yeah." He said lamely. _Maybe she does have more experience than I can handle._ He thought. He got on his phone and called in a favour.

"Send in the next applicant Ms. Summers." Sesshomaru said over the speaker. The door to the conference room opened and a young man exited. He did not look too happy. The young woman sat wringing her hand as the person next to her, sprang up, straightened her suit and disappeared into the room. The young woman ran over her introduction, reminded herself to smile and be herself. She had completely calmed herself when the young woman came tearing out of the room. She had only been in there for a minute.

"Ms. Summers…"

"Yes, Sir. She's on her way." She jumped out of her seat and pulled the young woman out of her seat and practically threw her through the open doors.

"Ms. Rin Sunado. Please have a seat."

"Good Morning. I'm a little nervous."

"No need to be." He smiled. She sensed he rarely smiled since the one he now brandished was practiced.

"Well, I hope I don't leave this office like that young woman."

"Well, we'll see." He said looking her straight in the eye.

He was a handsome devil with the personality to match. He was clean-shaven or rather naturally clean, with golden orbs for eyes. Rin caught herself staring as did he and she blushed.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Rin said slipping into her element.

"What do you have to offer to this company?"

"Well, you need a Talent Manager, I can give you that and so much more. I've been trained in many fields in the music industry but if I am only required to perform in this capacity only, I am content-for now." She said smiling.

"Okay." He said his gaze steady, revealing nothing. "My last employee left a lot of things in the air when she left suddenly, do you think you can manage that, plus the new responsibilities needed for this quarter?"

"Indeed. In fact, I propose you just hire me and send the others home. I guarantee you won't be satisfied with the other applicants."

"How can you make such a guarantee?" he asked curious. Normally, impertinence like this angered him.

"They all hope to impress you so you can hire them. I do not care if you are impressed with me right now because you can't form an impression of my skills and aptitude from an interview. The only thing you can probably figure out is if I am a nice enough person to work with, since I'll have to work with you on a daily basis."

"Perceptive. That last woman came in expecting to sexually entice me into giving her the job. I do not need incompetence or a bed partner. I need someone who can do the work."

"I assure you, I have no interest in you sexually." His eyebrows shot up. "I'll admit, you are an attractive specimen of your kind but my focuses lie elsewhere."

"And if you change your mind?"

"Though I highly doubt it, I'm sure we can work it out like the adults we claim to be."

He watched her quietly for a second in that piercing gaze that unnerved Rin. "Send the others home, Ms. Summers." Rin smiled at the implications. "You begin work tomorrow."

"I was hoping I could get started right away."

"No, you'll need this evening to move into my house."

"What?" she tensed.

"I want to make sure you do not fraternize with anybody and suddenly get married. And like you said, we need to work assiduously to get this work load light. That requires early mornings and late nights."

"I'll have to disagree. My boyfriend would object to my moving in with my new boss."

"That is a problem." He touched his mouth in thought. "Do you live nearby?"

"Close enough."

"That will have to do."

"Very well."

"See you tomorrow." He stood up and disappeared through a side door.

Kagome entered the kitchen hoping to sneak a snack without Sophie knowing but Kagome realized that the woman lived in the kitchen.

"Hoping to catch a quick snack, eh?"

"I can't hide it."

"It is lunch time and the lunch is ready so I don't see why you can't have the lunch instead."

"Well-" The older woman had become like a mother to her and would have no excuses.

"I've already served it so you might as well sit and eat it." She produced the soup complete with breadsticks and pasta salad.

"Fine, you win. You always win."

"I run this kitchen and what is eaten."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish you'd let me help in a while." Kagome sighed. "Ever since-" she paused. "I like to cook. I miss cooking."

"We'll arrange it. For now, eat up and get back to running the house. If you check the fax machine in the library, you'll see a list of things Toga wants you to do."

"How do you know?"

"I used to get them. Now that you're here, I can refine my culinary skills."

Kagome tasted the soup and practically melted with pure pleasure. "Any more refining and you'll be cooking angel food."

"Then I still have a ways to go." She laughed, her large belly shaking and her brown eyes disappearing.

"What's in this?" Kagome asked.

"It is the Jamaican Red pea soup. It has coconut milk and a host of other things. I'll show you how to do it some time."

Kagome got busy with the eternal list. It involved filing the papers in his study, arranging the books in the library, returning some phone calls, setting and rescheduling meetings and calling someone named 'Jones.'

The filing took three hours; Kagome noticed that this family tended to be organized like rats. Everything was out of place. After filing, she gave the study a good cleaning. The library took two hours plus the cleaning; she guessed it was because they did not really use it like other rooms. The phone calls were long and monotonous. Perky secretaries answered the phones then took forever to transfer the call. Kagome wanted to strangle the last one in particular that tired to flirt with her because she had though tit was Toga.

"I'm sorry " she said with scorn. "I though it was Inu no Taisho."

"I did not know he had dealings with licensed companions." Kagome retorted. "Please connect me to you boss."

"Fine." The line clicked and Kagome finished the tiresome task.

It was six in the evening by the time Kagome got through with everything and she was exhausted. She was slowly climbing the staircase when the doorbell rang. Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned in absolute frustration and exhaustion. She straightened her tired shoulders and answered the door politely.

"May I help you, miss?" Kagome said to the woman before her. She was attired in come-hither clothes and a touch of make-up – not that she needed it. The woman gave her a once over then pushed her out of the doorway and entered uninvited. "I'm afraid none of the masters are home so if-"

"Don't trouble yourself; I'll wait in Inuyasha's room." She headed to the staircase but Kagome recovered from her numbing disdain of the woman to stop her.

"I'm sorry; I cannot allow you to do that. I'll show you to the library where I'll direct Inuyasha once he returns."

"Get out of my way."

"Unless you plan to break a nail, miss, I suggest you accept my directions and wait in the library. If you do not like that, you can leave and come back another time."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the new butler and I am in charge of the house when the masters are out. I am fully capable of throwing you out."

"Look, I'm someone very important to Inuyasha, if you know what I mean." She smiled. "If you have any ideas about-"

"I'll ask you to refrain from commenting on my personal affairs for it is inappropriate and unbecoming of a lady. I do not know you but I can treat you as a guest until Inuyasha or any of the others return home. If you cannot accept this hospitality then I shall withdraw it and ask or demand that you leave."

"Bitchy, aren't you?"

"Not yet, but I can be. If it is necessary I will sink to your level and help you understand I mean business." The woman glared at Kagome. "Please state your name and business so I can give Inuyasha the details upon his return."

She smiled. "My name is Kikyo and I came here to accept his marriage proposal."

Kagome did not react, much to Kikyo's disappointment. "Very well. This way please." Kagome walked swiftly to the library. "Please do not touch anything. If you require refreshment, press the buzzer on the table there and I will be happy to assist you."

"You need to get that dead bug out of your ass." Kikyo said goading Kagome.

"Shall I loan it to you when I have? Mine seems to be faring much better than yours."

"Rude. Once I marry Inuyasha, I'll fire you."

"As you wish but you should know, Inuyasha is not my immediate employer and has no power to terminate my employment. If you'll excuse me." _ That tramp! Who the hell does she think she is coming in here and behaving like she's already married to her little fantasy?_

"What did you find out?" Inuyasha said.

"She's clean. She has a sealed juvenile file that no one can get into. Yet."

"So how can she be clean?"

"Everybody swears by here. She was a straight A student; did a double degree in college, got married and-"

"Wait, married?"

"Yeah, right out of college."

"Pregnant?"

"No. In love."

"So what happened to this husband? She's never mentioned him."

"Died a year ago in car crash. Cops are still investigating?"

"Why?"

"The car was in mint condition? Weather was perfect, traffic was light and it crashes with a truck on the opposite side of the road. Truck driver died too. No family."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing left to read is that juvenile file."

"How much?"

"Five."

"Check your mail."

Inuyasha came home and the scent that greeted him had him seeing red, literally.

"You're home, finally. You have a-"

"You let that whore into my home? You incompetent-"

"Stop right there. She barged in here declaring her right and whatever. You can speak to your fiancé in the library."

"Fiancé? Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the library. "You have some nerve coming here after what you did."

"Have a heart-"

"I can assume you were more than a bitch to Kagome."

"Leave me out of this." Kagome demanded.

"Leave this house and don't ever come back or I swear to you-"

"Fine. If you want to shack up with this frump-" she said pointing at Kagome. "By all means."

"Class eludes you even when it stares you in the face."

"You never used to care."

"That's because I did not know. I don't appreciate being shot or stabbed by you street clan." Kagome gasped.

"That was a misunderstanding." Inuyasha was about to answer but Kagome had had enough.

"You've upset Inuyasha enough. I will have to demand that you leave. Inuyasha, Sophie is waiting with dinner. I'll take care of this." Inuyasha visibly sighed and the red that was just tingeing his eyes receded. He left Kagome to do her job.

"What do you plan to do? You don't wan tango with me." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Tango? That is too rich for you. Come with me." When Kikyo did not move, Kagome advanced and dragged her out. Kikyo decided to fight back. She grabbed the ponytail of Kagome's hair but she did not anticipate Kagome's speed and skill at dealing with difficult guests. Kagome effectively disabled her with a jab to the nose then hurriedly deposited her outside.

"Impressive." Sophie said as she served the dinner.

"She punched her in the nose then threw outside." The little boy said. "I think I'm in love."

"Really, Shippo, she is a bit old for you."

"She is amazing and I'm going to marry her."

"Are you talking about me?" Kagome said entering the kitchen.

"Shippo here is planning to marry you."

"I accept." Kagome said picking up the kitsune.

"Wonderful. We'll have the wedding next week. It'll give you time to get the dress and the cake and the food."

"So soon?"

"Can't chance anybody stealing you." He said wisely.

"I'm your forever." Kagome promised.

"Good; then tell Inuyasha to stop looking at me like I stole his bone." Shippo complained.

"Well it must be the dinner that Sophie is sharing us because it could not be me."

"She's right." Inuyasha said. "I'm terribly hungry and miserable."

"Then why are you standing all the way over there?" Sophie laughed. "It is quesadillas tonight."

"I swear, you must know how to cook everything on thing on this planet."

"Indeed. If I don't know how to make it, it doesn't exist yet."

"This is really good."

"Well , of course. I made it." Sophie boasted.

"Would it be too much to hope for a slice of that black forest cake I smell?"

"Well now, it would not trouble me at all except, it's not mine to give."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome here made it for a friend that's coming by tomorrow for a visit."

"And who authorized this visit?" He asked not in the least disturbed by the irritating conversation.

"I did." Kagome said.

"You live and work here but you don't own this house." He said simply.

"Then I suggest you stick around and kick her out when she shows up." Kagome said daring him with a steely gaze.

"_Do you think she'll punch him like she did that woman?_" Shippo whispered to Sophie.

"_I wouldn't mind seeing that boy put in his place._"

"I can hear you two." Inuyasha said looking over at them.

"We know." Shippo said. "I'm going now." He announced, hopping from Sophie's lap.

"Take care now Shippo." Sophie said turning her attention back to the quietly arguing pair. "Honestly, you two behave like you're married."

"To him? What woman would want to marry him?"

"I could say the same for you." He threw back.

"Well I know who would marry me so that is not exactly offensive to me."

"Who?" he said.

"You leave her alone now, Inuyasha." Sophie said seeing the pain in Kagome's eyes hidden by her defensive demeanor.

"Stay out of this."

"It is alright Sophie. I know he knows about Hojo. He is not exactly adept at keeping secrets." Inuyasha's eyebrows rose slowly as did hers.

"You're pretty smart for a butler."

"I'm also smart enough to know you're spoiled brat who doesn't know when to stay out of people's business." She said.

"Spoiled?"

"No doubt you're making your own money now but how much of Daddy's money did you use to get yours."

"You bitch."

"You watch your mouth boy. You aren't too old to get a tanned hide." Sophie said raising her wooden spoon.

"A bitch you say? I really do not care what you think of me. now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Work? Heaven's child you've been working all day. If you don't get of your feet you'll collapse."

"I'm fine."

"Then you got into that tussle with that woman. It can't be easy." She glared at Inuyasha. "And I didn't hear you saying thank you."

"He does not need to; I was simply doing my job." She got up and exited the room, her back stiff from sheer determination.

"I have a mind to turn you over my knee you bloody Hanyou." Sophie said waving her spoon at him.

"You don't have the height advantage to threaten me with a beating anymore." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"I have a kitchen full of pots and pans plus, I don't have to feed you. I'd say I have a lot to threaten you with."

He mock glared at her. "I dare you to throw one-" before he could finish the sentence, the wooden spoon had connected with his head. "I can't belief you hit me with your cooking spoon."

"You had it coming." She said shaking a finger at him. "You wanna dare me about the food too?"

"I think I've learnt my lesson." He said rubbing his head gingerly.

"Now go find that girl and apologize."

"Nothing doing!" he exclaimed. Quicker than he could retaliate, the food he had been eating was carted away and thrown into the bin. "Hey."

"Out of my kitchen, boy. You're mama's heart would break to see how you're treating that girl."

"Leave my mother out of this." He got up and stormed out the room. A string of curses had other staff members clearing out of his way.

Kagome had just finished putting away all her things and was in the mood for a nice warm bath. She stood up with a groan and rubbed her aching shoulders. Her room was impeccable now. She smiled as she opened a meticulously organized drawer and extracted a champagne colored, silk robe. The next drawer she opened contained her delicate undergarments; she held up one laughing at her impulsive act. She had never owned clothing like these during her marriage and while shopping for more clothes she had grabbed a few and cashed them without hesitation.

The water was running; a warm layer filled the beautiful bathroom. The scented candles danced as moved by the swirling steam. Kagome inhaled as she ridded her tired body of the formal work attire and the less formal lingerie. Satisfied with the temperature, she climbed into the bath letting the heat seep into her aching muscles. A sigh escaped her opened mouth.

"I must be dreaming." She said. "Well I don't want to wake up." She closed her eyes and let the lavender scented water work its magic. Kagome had underestimated her exhaustion and so she fell asleep in the tub.

_**Knock knock. **_

_**She heard the sound at the door but she knew better than to open the door. He was drunk again and he had friends over. The bathroom was her safe haven.**_

_**Knock knock.**_

'_**Please go away .' she cried silently.**_

"_**Let me in." the voice came slurred with hours of imbibing. "I have something to give you." The voice laughed then was overcome with a fit of coughs. Another voice came through the door.**_

"_**Me too. You'll like it. I promise."**_

"_**NO! GO AWAY!" The gentle knock became a pounding. She looked around. She was trapped in her safe haven. She looked at the water-filled tub and without thinking jumped in. She inhaled sharply praying for a quick death. The pounding was distant then it stopped but she smiled realizing she was safe. She was dead now. **_

_**She screamed when a large hand grabbed her. "No! Leave me alone. Leave me alone! Let me die!"**_

"Kagome, wake up!" He checked if she was breathing and heard nothing. "What the hell were you thinking." He ran to the intercom. "Sophie, get the ambulance; now!"

"Inuyasha-"

"Don't waste time, call the ambulance now." He turned back to the wet woman on the floor. Shedding his jacket, he began the process of resuscitating her.

He was still trying to revive her when the paramedics came barging in. He thanked his good judgment in covering her naked body.

"I've been doing CPR since I pulled her out. I don't know how long she was in there." Inuyasha said running a trembling hand through his hair as he backed away to make room for the professionals.

The first one said. "She still has a pulse; its weak but it's there." He and the second one lifted her gently and placed her on the bed before they began CPR again. They did CPR all the way down the stairs and all the way to the hospital while Inuyasha sat quietly willing her to breath.

He vaguely registered the change in scenery as they came crashing through the hospital doors.

"What have got here?" the doctor said.

"Twenty-eight year old female; fell asleep in the bathtub. Duration unknown. Weak pulse; unconscious since her husband pulled her out."

"CPR?"

"All the way here. Vital signs stable." Suddenly there Kagome started to shake.

"What's happening to her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Code blue! She's crashing. Get me a cart stat."

"You just said she was stable."

"Step back, sir. We'll do everything we can." He was left outside as they wheeled her into one of the vacant rooms. "Clear!" He heard the doctor yell.

"Nothing." The nurse said.

"Charging – clear!"

"Nothing."

"Charge to three hundred." Her heard the whirring of the defibrillator. "Clear."

"Nothing."

"One hundred mils of epi!"

"No response."

"Charge to three hundred again."

"Charging!" the male nurse shouted.

"Clear!"

"Nothing-"

"three fifty!"

"Wait! She's back. We've got her."

"Tube her." The doctor said with a sigh.

"Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked. By now, Toga and Sesshomaru were here.

"We have her on the ventilator. Her heart has a steady rhythm. We don't expect any problems tonight."

"May we see her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's not conscious yet so one at a time." She read the worried looks. "She's fine. You got her out in time."

"Thank you." Toga said to the doctor. "I'll go first." He said looking at his sons.

"You gave us quite a scare girl." He said to her. "Luckily, you're survivor." The only response he got was the beeping of the various monitors and the hiss of the ventilator. "I'll try to lighten your work load from now on." He touched her forehead. Kagome had become a daughter to him in the short month she had been at the house. "You hurry and get better now." He walked out and Sesshomaru entered.

"Talk to Inuyasha; I think he's still a bit wired." He said to his father.

"Sure thing."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"You should have seen her; she was so cold."

"I can understand you were terrified."

"I tried to revive her but she did not wake up. I thought she was dead."

"She's going to be okay."

"It's all my fault."

"Inu-"

"Sophie warned me how tired she was but I was my stubborn self and got into a fight with her."

"You could not have known. Look at me boy!" Inuyasha faced him slowly. "You're mother's death was not your fault and Kagome's falling asleep in the tub isn't either."

"I-"

"You understand me?"

"Yeah."

"Now you go in there and you talk her out of that sleep."

"Okay."

"Kagome?" she did not respond. He hated hospitals

"Please wake up." Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I drank an ocean." She said weakly. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep in the tub and almost killed yourself."

"Did you save me?"

"You didn't give me much choice." He smiled.

"Can I go home now? I don't like hospitals." She said in panicked whisper.

"Sssh, calm down." He said forgetting his own fears and trying to soothe hers. "You have to stay here for a while."

"I have work in the morning."

"We won't take it out of your pay. Just rest."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice? Is it because I almost died or because you got to see me naked?" she said with a mock glare.

He smiled. "Both. Maybe if I play my cards right, I'll see you naked again."

"How can you tease a woman on a hospital bed?"

"How can you tease a man who almost saw you die?" he said the somber note returning. She took his hand in hers.

"I don't plan to die in a hospital?" she said.

"Where do you plan to die?"

"In a bed having sex. It's always been my dream." She smiled when he started to laugh.

"You're one interesting woman." He said touching her cheek.

"I need to sleep."

"I'll go then-"

"NO!" she yelled squeezing his hand. "I can't stay here by myself."

"But-"

"Please?" She whispered desperately.

"Okay. Just let me tell my father and brother."

"Okay."

When he came back, she was asleep but he promised he would stay so he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**February 13, 2007 **

Inuyasha felt someone stroking his ears and wondered where he was. Kagome. Hospital.

"Good morning." She said. He realized the tube was gone and the drip was gone too.

"Feeling better?" he said sleepily.

"Lots." She smiled. "You're cute when you're sleeping. Much easier to tolerate. What happened to my friend?"

"She came by to look in on you. She said she'll be back in Tokyo in May." He said then changed the subject. "Is that why you took the liberty of fondling my ears?" He smirked

"I couldn't resist." She said reaching for them again. "Why do you have puppy ears and your father and brother don't?"

"Who knows? When you're half-demon you can never predict what will happen."

"They suit you. Why do you always cover them?"

"People tend to freak out when they see something strange."

"Being a demon is strange."

"True but people like to see clear lines. Human or demon. The thought that here is mixing going between humans and demons scares them."

"I'm not scared at all." Kagome said pouting slightly at his explanation.

"Don't pout." He said touching her mouth affectionately with his index finger.

"Well, I don't like you're reasons for hiding them." She pouted even more.

"If you don't stop pouting I'll have to kiss you." He teased.

"You're just full of ideas. What makes you think I'd allow you to kiss me?"

"I _sense_ it." He said causing her to blush.

"Would you stop _sensing_ my reaction to you and ask me?"

"It's much more fun my way."

"I have my own ways of _sensing_ too, you know."

"I'd like to see how." He said unconvinced. He watched a she climbed out of the bed and unbelievably into his lap.

"Now, if I'm to hear how fast your heart is beating I need to put my ear right here on your chest." This of course exposed his superior sense of smell to her lavender scented hair. "Any faster and you'll go into cardiac arrest." She chuckled.

"You need to not do that." He groaned.

"I'm proving myself. To feel how you respond to me, I need to touch you here on your arm." Instinctively, his muscles bunched in response. "Okay. To smell you, I need to get real close." She said moving so she was breathing on his neck. "Smells like – you know what you smell like." She said her lips grazing his neck. "You taste like sex." She said blatantly. She slowly climbed off his lap. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"You are an evil temptress."

"I know. I just needed to let you know you aren't the only one who can play games."

"You did not show me how you could see."

"Well, I couldn't possibly show you that here." She said. She grabbed a bag and entered the adjoining bathroom. When she came out, she was fully dressed.

"Kagome, think I've fallen in love with you." She was stunned beyond words.

"I-"

"I don't need an answer."

"But I need to respond to that." She inhaled. "I've already been through that part of my life. I won't be nurturing anymore relationships."

"How can you say something like that after you just proved that we're both attracted to each other?" he said softly.

"I can say that because attraction is one thing but love is another. I'm flattered, but I have loved and been loved and I don't need to go through that again."

"Go through? You sound like loving me or me loving you means one of us is going to die."

"Please, just don't push it."

"Whatever. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She smiled. Her smile was infectious.

He smiled back. "Let's go then." He started to turn.

"Wait-"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was thinking we could compromise."

"Compromise about what?"

"This attraction we have. We could-"

"Are you suggesting an affair? A purely sexual affair?"

"We're both adults."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Okay. It was only a suggestion." She straightened her skirt. "Then its best we don't-"

"Last time we said that, you had an anxiety attack."

"I-we-"

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to work me out of your system. I'm flying out today for an important business meeting."

"Very well then. Then this whole matter of love and sex is behind us?"

"Yes. But-"

"But what?"

"I need to kiss you."

"No." She said. "No touching."

"I'm afraid that's the only way you're getting out of this room." He pulled her into his arms and waited to see if she was panicking before kissing her. This was Kagome's first kiss since Hojo and it was spectacular. Her bones melted and even though she tried to put her arms around his neck, they were lifeless. His fangs grazed her lips and nipped at her. His tongue hypnotized her with its skillful exploration of her mouth.

"Oh my." She said when he stopped kissing her.

"Let's go."

"Sure." She nodded not sure, if she could move. Luckily, it was hospital policy for her to be wheeled out to her means of transport.

"Welcome back, girl." Sophie said hugging her. "This house is dreadfully lifeless without you."

"Nonsense. I have only been here a two days. I spent almost a moth in the hospital. This house existed before me."

"True, but you've added something to it that we'd hate to lose."

"Thanks. I better get ready for work."

"I swear, you love work more than yourself. Luckily, you do not have a thing to do. All rooms have been cleaned and dressed. The room for your friend is ready and all residents are gone except for Lord Inuyasha."

"I'm leaving." He yelled from the front door.

"Wait, I need to speak with you. Excuse me Sophie." She hurried off to catch Inuyasha. "When will you and your family return?"

"Two weeks. Why?"

"So I can know when to send my friend home." She said.

"No nee-" he was interrupted by a squeal that had his ears ringing.

"Sango! You're here."

"You know it. Hope you don't mind but I brought extra luggage."

"Miroku!" Kagome threw body into the dark-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Kagome, it's been a while." He said.

"Only a year." She turned to look at Sango as the girl size dup Inuyasha. "How did it go?"

"Not too good, I'm afraid. She just doesn't feel the same about me."

"Are you sure?" she said sympathetically.

"I asked her point blank. She says she only wants to be friends. She says I'm her best guy friend and she'd hate to lose that."

"And can you accept that?"

"I can't accept not having her in my life. I'll get over her, eventually."

"It'll work out."

"It has, and I won't push it. I'm moving on with my life." He smiled. "I was not exactly a geek when it came to women. I can manage."

"Good for you." She hugged him again. "I missed you."

"Really? I didn't know I meant so much to you." He said touching his heart and laughing.

"Whatever." She turned and spread her hands. "Welcome to Lilies' Garden. I'll show you to your rooms, and then we can go have fun."

"Don't you have to work today?" he questioned. "We wouldn't want you to lose your job."

"I have a few personal days available." She smiled.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to face Sango.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Who was that guy?" she said referring to Inuyasha's retreating back.

"I'll tell you later."

Sophie worked effortlessly as she kneaded the dough for the dumplings. She hummed to herself, reveling in the peace and quiet of the house. Kagome and her friends had been gone for three hours; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Toga would be gone for two weeks and Shippo was sleeping in the cot.

"How I love days like these." She smiled. "An empty house and a full kitchen." She resumed humming her tune, unaware of malevolent eyes on her.

Meanwhile, at the ice-cream shop in town, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were enjoying three extra large sundaes.

"This reminds me of high school." Sango said. "Me, you guys and lots of ice-cream."

"You forget Kagome's boyfriend of the week." Miroku laughed.

"Hardly worth mentioning." Sango scoffed. "Kagome, you were pretty stubborn back then."

"Well, its good to socialize." She ruffled Miroku's neatly combed hair.

"Hey, watch the hair."

"Besides, it really burned that Kikyo's heels. Do you know, she stopped by the house the other day and did not remember me or at least pretended not to?" Kagome said emphatically.

"What did you do?" Sango said intrigued.

"I punched her and threw her out."

Sango gasped. "You didn't."

"Well, it was my job by enjoyed it." Kagome smiled. "She is my boss's ex-girlfriend. The way he was behaving, it looked like he was gonna break her neck. I did her a favour then took advantage of it."

"Well, you haven't changed." A deep voice said. The trio looked up to see a casually dressed man with brown eyes and black hair. "What? No hug?"

"Gee, Kouga, why don't you go fall of a cliff?" Sango said sweetly.

"That's not very nice." He scolded. "I just happened to look over and see my favorite person in the world." He said eyeing Kagome. "You're looking very sexy today, Kagome. That black skirt is very complimenting."

"Kouga, I really don't need this right now." She sighed.

"You haven't forgotten the good old days, have you?" he smiled.

"I'd rather forget those days." She said sighing again. "Would you look at the time; its time for you to leave."

"I'd rather stay and enjoy your company." He smiled.

"And I'd rather drink poison." She stood up. "Since you won't leave, we will." The trio grabbed their sundaes and followed Kagome out.

"We'll catch up some other time." He shouted after her.

"Can you believe that guy? He just can't take a hint." Kagome said.

"DO you see him a lot around here?"

"No and I hate that it spoiled our first day together in a year."

"It's not spoiled. We still haven't hit the mall."

"I haven't been shopping in a while." She said. "Miroku, do you mind?"

"Why not? I need to buy some things too."

They entered the mall five minutes later and headed straight for swimwear.

"How about a fashion show?" Miroku suggested holding up a skimpy bikini.

"How about an eye patch for you?" Sango said.

"So hostile." He said. "I'll wait over here." He said pointing to an empty chair. He watched as the girls disappeared behind a partition. He took a seat beside a young woman and claimed an arbitrary magazine.

"Here with anybody?" the blonde said.

"Yeah. My friends are trying on some bathing suits."

"Need company?"

He looked over at her and considered the invitation. "No thanks. I don't think your boyfriend would like that very much." They both turned to look at a rough looking guy heading straight for them with an angry look.

"Too bad." She got up and went pacify her male companion. Miroku shook his head. He was feigning interest in an article when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes, this is he. Who wants to know?" He covered his mouth to keep from exclaiming when he heard the name. "Is it really you? Where are you?"

"Right here." Miroku looked up at the stunning red-head in front of him.

"Ayame, how long has it been?" he said giving her a warm hug.

"Too long. I haven't seen you since the playoffs." She laughed.

He thought back to the company football games and his part in it. "I still say, the ref was watching a different game." He laughed.

"You're just a sore loser. My company won fair and square. Miroku and Associates need to work on their game." She laughed. "When are you gonna change the name of that company. It sounds like a law firm instead of a restaurant."

"_Lady Kae_ sounds like a sex shop." He countered. "How about we join forces and make one exceptional restaurant?" he teased.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She smiled. "Let's get some lunch and talk about it."

"You're seriously interested in my business or something else."

She smiled. "I wouldn't be able to resist you fro very long."

"You were always a tease." He smiled at her.

"So, what happened with that brunette you were so sad about?"

"We decided to be just friends. In fact, she's here now with another friend of ours."

"Manly Miroku is holding the purses." She joked. Miroku watched her eyes as they sparkled with each word. He saw she did not wear a ton of make-up like most girls. He liked. His friends did not wear a lot of make-up either. Her smile was enthralling and it had him transfixed.

"Would you like me to hold yours too?" he replied easily.

"Only if it's when I'm opening the door to my apartment." She said. "So how about that lunch? Your friends are invited too."

"Not that I don't want to, but I'm sort of visiting with someone I haven't seen in a while. How about tomorrow tonight and we'll make it a romantic dinner?" He suggested.

"I like it. My place or your place?" she said a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"In order for me to impress you, I need to cook for you and I'm afraid I can't do that at _your place._ So we'll make it my place." He took her hand in his and delicately examined it.

"Can't wait. For dessert, I _love_ chocolate."

"I'll remember that. See you tomorrow." Ayame smiled and walked off with Miroku's eyes in tow.

Kagome examined the blue bikini that covered the basics of her well endowed body. "So, what happened with you and Miroku in Egypt?"

Sango appeared to be caught off guard by the inquisition. "Well, nothing. I don't know why he followed me. He distracted me on the dig for the whole time." She complained.

"How?"

"He kept telling me how good we were together and that I should marry him. He even-"

"Wait." Kagome said spinning away from the mirror to look at her friend. "He proposed?"

"Ring and all but I can't marry Miroku. I mean, he's a wonderful and sweet person but I just don't love him like that. We've been friends for ever."

"Are you sure? You were pretty hot and heavy in high school and when he broke up with you in college you had a nervous breakdown."

"I was just a child then. I'm a woman now and I need a man. He's great but he's still the geeky kid from down the street."

"Your street." Kagome said. "He's changed a lot since then. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I just don't love him like that and it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I do try. Drop it."

"Hey, its your life." Kagome said. "What do you think of this one?"

"The blue suits you." Sango said. "What about mine?"

"No. Red isn't your color in this case. How about this black one?" Kagome said holding up the replacement.

"It's sinful." Sango gasped. "I like it."

"Where are we going to wear these?" Kagome pondered aloud.

"How about that amazing pool at the house? It's practically sinful to not use it."

"Well, I've never used it. I don't know that I'm aloud."

"You live in that house. They can't kill you for using the pool that they don't."

"Well, I guess your right. We'll have a pool party tomorrow night."

"What about tonight?" Sango wondered.

"No can do. I planned this amazing dinner and I made my specialty." Kagome said.

"No. You did not. Black Forest cake?" Sango squealed when Kagome nodded.. "I'm fat just thinking about it. No one makes it like you do."

"True. Now let's cash these and head home for lunch. Miroku must be bored out of his mind."

"More likely asleep."

Sure enough, Miroku was laid out with a magazine across his face. Sango prodded him awake. "You could've bought something for yourself."

"No worries. I did go shopping. My stuff is in the car." He smiled. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." They both said. "Let's swing by the candy shop; I want some chocolate."

"Save your money." Kagome said. "Toga has a store for himself at the house. You'll die when you see it."

"Really?" Sango's eyes opened to unknown proportions. "Can I move in?" she sang.

"You'd give up your fabulous globetrotting job to be some dowdy butler?"

"I'd do anything for chocolate." She exaggerated.

"I get it; you love chocolate." Miroku said. "Let's talk about something else."

"Somebody's' cranky." Sango taunted. Miroku did not chocolate but he remembered the scintillating spread he made for Sango when he proposed and she coldly refused him. He was still a bit gun-shy when it came to her. He was afraid of his best friend because she could hurt him the most.

"Oh, don't mind me." He smiled. "Just thinking about a new business venture."

"Really? What?" Kagome said.

"I'm thinking of a merger." He said vaguely.

"With who?"

"It's not signed yet but it's looking good. It needs to be secret for now."

"Fine. Let's plan the pool party. Who's going to be there?" Sango said excitedly.

"Well, the staff is a good crowd. They are fun. I can call up a few friends I've kept in contact with."

"Great."

"When's this party?" Miroku asked.

"Tomorrow night. You are going to love it."

"Sorry, can't make it. I've got plans." He said just as he cut the engine and got out.

"You're back! Finally. This poor boy's been moping around all day." Sophie exclaimed as the door opened. Kagome found Shippo pressed up against her chest.

"Kagome! I missed you." He shouted.

"Hey, Shippo. Let me introduce you to a few friends of mine." She laughed. "Sango, Miroku, this is my husband to be, Shippo."

"Nice to meet the man who stole fair Kagome's heart."

"Nice to meet you. Kagome's the greatest." He motioned for Miroku to come closer. "I know she's not gonna really marry me but she's so nice for entertaining me."

"You're a smart kid. I like you." Miroku said.

"Yes I am smart. Now let's eat. Sophie's been cooking up a storm." He jumped on Miroku's shoulder and they headed to the dining room.

"Really? What has she got on the table?" he dreamed of baked chicken; rice balls, dumplings, ramen – he loved food.

"Well, she made ramen and dumplings and we're gonna get to eat Kagome's cake and-"

"Why don't we just wait and see what Sophie has, okay Shippo?" Kagome smiled as they entered the dining room.

"This spread is amazing." Sango gasped. "Toga must own all the money in the world."

"He'd like to think so." Kagome laughed. "He's a great guy."

"Do we have a thing for our boss?" Sango said.

"Would it be so wrong?" Kagome sighed.

"If he's anything like the pictures you showed me, I'd love to get in on the mix." Sango laughed.

"Would they happen to have a sister or cousin I could marry?"

"Unfortunately, it's a family of men. All single."

Sango dug into her rice ball with her teeth and chewed thoughtfully. "So, do you think I have a shot with that one I saw today-uh-Inuyasha?"

Kagome almost choked on her dumpling but managed to not draw attention to herself. "Inuyasha? You're actually interested in him?" Kagome tried to sound incredulous.

"If you've got dibs, I'll take the brother." She said around the rice ball in her mouth.

Miroku cleared his throat unceremoniously. "Excuse me, but please try to include me in the conversation-" he raised his hand when Sango was about to respond. "And I don't mean to have me join in on handing out the spoils. How about we talk about young Shippo; what school do you go to?" he directed the last part of the question to Shippo.

"I don't go to school. I can't afford it."

"Shippo, you never told me that." Kagome said.

"You never asked. I am an orphan. The orphanage can't afford to send us to school."

"Shouldn't government take care of that?"

"Private organization and the private investor died." Shippo said simply.

"Well, do you wanna go to school?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I love to learn." He said sadly. "But what can I do?" he shrugged and bit into the chicken he alone ate.

"Does Toga know of your situation?" Kagome asked wondering why the kind man did not help.

"No. I've never actually talked to Lord Inu no Taisho; he's scary."

"No, he's' not. Tell you what, if you don't wanna tell him, I'll send you to school."

"Really?" his eyes lit up then just as quickly, the light died. "I couldn't; it's not right for me to mooch off you."

"Oh, come on Shippo; Kagome doesn't mind." Sango said ruffling the kitsune's hair.

"I can't."

Kagome tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "Would you prefer a legal guardian send you to school?" She said to Shippo after a bout of silence. Shippo nodded without hesitation. "Then it is settled. I'll go down to the orphanage tomorrow and begin the process of adopting you."

The mouths of at the table fell open in shock. No one spoke.

"So what do you say Shippo? Do you want me to adopt you?" She said. Shippo could not answer. He wanted it like he wanted his parents to be alive again. "Shippo?"

"Kagome? Are you sure you want to adopt me?" he said sadness and wariness crept into his voice.

"Of course; I've always wanted a son. I'll fix your room as soon as we're done with dinner. I'll phone the orphanage and tell them, you'll be living here from now on."

"But-" he sighed. "Won't Lord Inu-"

"Don't worry about him. The worst will be Inuyasha."

He smiled. "I can deal with him." He puffed up his chest.

"Kagome" Sango said as she pulled the covers on her bed down. "Are you sure you want to adopt a child? A demon child?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. He needs a home and I can give him that."

"Hello? You are employed by Lord Inu no Taisho and living here is a fringe benefit. What happens if you get fired?" Sango exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I have the money from my marriage and I've already been paid for up to a year here. If I am fired for whatever reason, I retain all that money. But, I won't be fired. It is more likely that I'll quit."

"And if you quit, will you get to keep the money?"

Kagome nodded. "And I'll get ten thousand dollars extra for any grievances that caused me to quit. This is a sweet deal."

"You really fell into a sweet nest." Sango sighed. "Well, if you're sure, I support you completely."

"Good, cause you're the aunt and godmother."

"Cool." Sango laughed. "I'll be the exotic aunt who travels the world and brings back pretty ornaments for the little tyke." She grabbed a brush and began brushing her hair. She looked at Kagome through the mirror. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair; what do you think."

"Sinful!" Kagome said. "I forbid it."

"Didn't know you felt so strong about my hair." Sango mocked.

"It's simply too beautiful to cut."

"It's unpractical when I'm digging in dirt of months without a sensible shower to keep it clean."

"You'll regret it."

Sango sighed. "You're absolutely right." She resumed brushing it. "What do you think Miroku is doing tomorrow that is so important he can't reschedule?"

"Probably got a date with some major babe." Kagome chuckled. "He was never a slow worker."

"He is a perverted fool." Sango said.

"Easy, Sango." Kagome said. "He's your best friend."

"And I adore him. I just wish he wasn't so damn predictable when it came to a pretty skirt."

"But he is a free agent and he can do whatever he pleases." Kagome said mater-of-factly.

"What about this new business venture?" Sango said changing the subject.

"I don't know but it must really be important."

"I don't know; he never mentioned it once in Egypt."

"I think he was more preoccupied with other things." Kagome said pointedly.

"Yeah." Sango said.

"Maybe he's gonna open a new restaurant. Miroku is a brilliant chef."

"Oh my god, he makes the best chocolate soufflé. And don't forget his coconut cream cake. Heavenly."

"What about his pizzas. We used it a ton of those in high school." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah and I had the fat to show for it. I was so fat but he was so good with food." She sighed.

"Look at you now. You're a babe." She said holding her hands up like a camera frame.

"I don't sweat hours in the gym for nothing." She said striking a pose. She dove in the bed and Kagome climbed in after her.

"I really wish you were here earlier." Kagome said suddenly sad. "I missed you so much after-"

"Don't, Kagome. Please don't cry. If I had known earlier I would've flown back on the first flight." Sango said hugging her friend.

"I know. I managed okay. But I still missed you. And Miroku."

"I can't begin to imagine how lonely you felt."

"No you can't but I'm glad you're here now. Both of you." She gave Sango a squeeze. "Well, goodnight." She climbed out of the bed and retired to her own room.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed in a whisper as he stumbled over the first step. "Damn those idiots; wasting my time…" he murmured a string of curses. He cursed again when he realized he was hungry and he was half-way up the stairs. He turned and headed to the kitchen.

He switched on the lights and almost jumped out of his skin when Kagome screamed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said angrily.

"Me? You're the one scaring me half to death."

"Well, I didn't expect to find anyone sitting in the dark eating cake." He said angrily. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"None of your business." She said still breathing hard. "I'll leave you to your business sir."

"I'm not finished yet." He said. "Since your up, please call my father and tell him the deal fell through and then call Sessho and tell him to cut off supplies to-"

"Sorry, I'm off the clock. You aren't supposed to be back for two weeks so I'm not working for two weeks."

"Unfortunately, plans have changed so you need to get back to work." He yelled.

"Don't yell at me." She said raising her voice decibel higher. "I am-"

"Shut up and do what I tell you."

"How dare you-"

"I don't have time for your bitchy mood swings, Ms Higurashi. I am tired and I have a ton of work that needs to be done before the sun comes up so you either do as I tell you or pack your bags and leave." He said with finality.

"You don't have the authority to fire me, sir." She said.

"No but I can throw you out and let you sleep outside till you learn to respect me and my house." He advanced to show her he was serious and it was then that he saw the dried tears on her face.

"Stay away-" she began but he cut her off.

"Kagome?" he said in a hushed but still angry voice. "Why were you crying?"

"I was not-"

"I can see the dried tear stains on your face." He said searching her face then holding her gaze with his. When she did not answer him immediately, he wrapped a hand around her upper arm and squeezed a bit too hard.

"Look, just drop it. I'll go make your stupid phone calls." When he did not let her go she felt the tears threatening again. "I said I'd make your" she didn't finish the statement because a heavy sob racked her.

"What's wrong?" he said severely worried. He weeping increased. "Kagome?"

"Just let me go." She managed through the traitorous tears. He responded by pulling her to him and cradling her head.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said reassuringly. "I'm here for you."

"I don't want you here for me. I don't need you." She sobbed into his shoulder. Inuyasha saw a light come on in the passage so he swept her up in his arms and took her outside to the garden.

"Put me down! Where are you taking me?" she said hitting his chest.

"Quiet. I don't want anybody seeing you like this and thinking its my fault. And don't you dare say it's my fault."

"I-" she said looking at his profile. "I wasn't going to." She whispered.

He lowered her to the ground in the shelter of the gazebo. "Sit." He said claiming a seat himself.

"I think I'll just-"

"Come on, I won't bite." He laughed slightly.

"Okay." She said then slowly sat beside him.

"Relax." He said when she at rigidly and unmoving. "I may have fangs but I don't bite, unless you want me to." He smiled.

"Funny." She said leaning back into the darkness and relaxing.

"You want to tell me why you were crying?"

"It doesn't really concern you."

"Think of me as your best friend and telling all your problems." He offered.

"If you didn't realize, my best friends in the whole world are in there sleeping." She said pointing to the house. "And besides, you're just my boss." She sighed. She did not see the hurt she had inflicted neither did he show it.

"Suit yourself." He sighed.

"I wouldn't mind telling somebody about it though." She said pulling her knees to her chest and leaning against him. She yawned. "Wanna be my best friend tonight?" she said.

"Whatever." He said.

"I can't tell Sango or Miroku any of this because they already feel guilty for not being here."

"When?"

"When Hojo died."

"Your husband?"

"Dead husband." She said coldly. "I was on top of the world. My best friend had just gotten a grant o go on a dig in Egypt, and my other best friend was raking in big money from his brainchild. I had just gotten a sweet deal and then – and then I got the phone call that changed my world completely."

"How?"

"I got a call from the hospital telling me that the love of my life was dying." She laughed. "I raced down to the hospital thinking I could save him by being there. What a joke." She wiped a stray tear. "I couldn't save him; I was useless."

"You couldn't have done anything." Inuyasha said putting a comforting arm around her.

"I know and it made me feel worthless." She sighed. "I felt so tired and hurt when he died. Everything was one big numbing blur. The funeral and the entire year after that. I went to England and got trained as a butler and even that was a big blur. I cried every night until I graduated."

"You don't have any other friends?"

"No." she sighed again. "Loneliness is a dark place but I learned to take care of myself."

"So why are you crying now?" he said with all the curiosity of a child.

"Today is the anniversary of Hojo's death."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I guess I should've expected this. It's only been a year since the accident."

"Can I do anything?"

"Just be here for me." She said as new tears flowed. He opened his arms and she retired to the comforting embrace.

He let her cry for a few more minutes before he urged her to stop then said. "If you ever need another substitute friend I'm here for you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks but I don't think that'll be necessary. Don't get me wrong I prefer when we get along but I need to be professional." She said. He could see her trying to protect herself again.

"Kagome, I know you're not ready to admit you like me," he said cupping her cheek. "But, you should know, I intend to have you for myself no matter what you say."

"Inuyasha-"

"Don't say anything. We should get back to the house." He said. "I have work to do."

"Okay." She got up slowly. They walked in silence back to the house. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Sir?" the man said.

"If you don't have good news than get out."

"I've found her. I know where she is."

"Where?"

"She's in Tokyo."

"Tokyo? What is she doing all the way over there?" he smiled touching his chin. "It's time for our little princess to come home." He laughed again.

"I'll get the car ready." The man said grateful he was not killed.

"Yes. The princess is coming home soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Sango gorged on the large breakfast spread. "It is so good to eat good food after a year of only poorly cooked ramen and bread." She said around some waffles. "I just hate that I'm leaving this place."

"Cheer up; you can always come back. Inuyasha has no objection to it." Kagome said as she carted more food out of the kitchen.

"More food? Do you guys have a supermarket back there?"

"Sophie's a food buff; I don't think Toga knew what he was getting into when he hired here."

Inuyasha was swallowing some ramen and decided to join the conversation. "He knew exactly what he was doing. My father is a pig."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"I'm not joking. He shovels more food down that pipe than all of us put together." He chuckled. "Mix that with the fact that he had two growing boys – I think you get my drift."

"I figure Toga planned for a big family." Sango said.

"You say _planned_ as if he's done with it." Inuyasha laughed. "My father is still trying to marry us off. We of course will have none of that foolishness. I plan to be a bachelor forever."

Miroku shook his head. "Being that you're a demon, you're looking at a long, lonely life." He closed his blue eyes thoughtfully than looked at Inuyasha. "You'll quickly throw those ideas away when some enchanting beauty sweeps you off your feet."

Inuyasha looked at the young man and wondered what bat hit him one too many times. "You speak as if from experience." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, yes. I have loved and been shot down but I fear I must move one. It doesn't help to mope around after one who doesn't return your arduous affection."

Kagome watched Miroku as he spoke then giggled as Sango choked on her juice. "Miroku, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you had been listening in Mr. Fuji's poetry class."

"I was above his level of poetry and I resent him being credited for my genius." He mocked glared at Kagome. "Besides, a lot of good it did me. I still can't seal the deal with my one true love."

"And who is this one true love?" Sango asked mildly amused.

He shrugged. "What does it matter?" he sighed. "I have closed that chapter in my life and begun a new one. I am reborn from the ashes of unrequited love." He swallowed some ramen than addressed Inuyasha. "I advise you to never be lured into the trap called love, especially with any of these two."

Inuyasha smiled. He liked Miroku and his way of speaking freely. "Why should I stay away from these two especially?"

"They have been responsible for more broken hearts than should be legal." He said. Both Sango and Kagome rewarded Miroku with a slap over the head for this statement. Kagome looked at Shippo who had been very quiet. "Shippo, you okay?" she said.

"Yeah." He said.

"You don't look so good; do you feel sick?"

"No." He said. Kagome placed a palm to his forehead.

"Why Shippo, you're burning up."

"I'm fine." He said weakly then stood on the chair to prove his point. He swayed dangerously and Inuyasha who was the closest had to rescue him from the hard floor.

"Stupid kid."

"I'm not stupid." He replied weakly.

"Come now; I'll take you to bed and make you some tea."

"I'm fine Kagome."

"Leave it to you to get sick on your very first day at your new home."

"New home?" Inuyasha said with a trace of irritation in his voice.

"Uh-" Kagome said laughing nervously. "Come on Shippo let's get you in bed." She quickly exited the room leaving Inuyasha to ponder her last statement.

"What is she talking about you two?"

"Maybe you should talk to Kagome about that. We are innocent bystanders." Miroku said. He finished the food on his plate and excused himself. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go open my restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Inuyasha said. He thought for a moment then asked. "Are you _that_ Miroku of Miroku and Associates?"

"You've heard of me?"

"Heard of you? I have been trying to buy your restaurant and keep you on as chef for a year now but your associates kept blackballing me. They didn't want to tell me where to reach you."

"Well, they very well couldn't. They had no idea of my whereabouts. I had taken an impromptu trip."

"Hmmm. Have you thought of opening a chain?" Inuyasha said forgetting Kagome's strange words.

"Why yes, I have but I can't afford it." He said. "I was thinking of a merger with another famous restaurant in Tokyo then spreading out."

"Which restaurant is that?"

"Well, it's not official yet. I'll get back to you tomorrow morning with the name."

"I'll be waiting." He pulled out a card and handed it to Miroku. "My cell number is the bottom one. Call me anytime." He shook Miroku's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you Inuyasha. I have a feeling we're going to become great friends."

"Me too."

Sango was left alone with a ton of food and nothing to do. Kagome was busy nursing Shippo and running the house; Miroku was at work and she was left to herself.

"I'm so bored." She said to the empty dining room.

"Well, how about getting up and planning that party we were talking about." Kagome said startling her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that; you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Whatever. That party isn't going to plan itself."

"Fine." She took out her cell phone and turned on her laptop. Kagome left her sending text, instant and email messages.

Kagome retuned to check on Sango and found her snoring. "Sango, wake up!"

"Hmm, what?"

"Are you finished with the party?"

"Done. I've got people, food and entertainment."

"Who did you con into singing at a last minute party?"

"This great act called the Band of Seven. You know, the one with the incredibly hot singer."

"Who? Bankotsu?"

"You know him?"

"We go way back; long before I met you guys."

"How far back is that? We met in junior high."

"I don't remember exactly." She shrugged. "It'll be good to see him again."

"Were you two an item?"

"No." she giggled. "I didn't date every guy I knew."

"Until you met up with us." Sango said shoving her playfully. "You were dating Miroku when I first met you and I was so jealous."

"Ha ha ha. Seriously?"

"Yeah. Miroku was like the hottest guy in junior high and then you drop out of the clear blue sky – literally – and snagged him."

"I remember. I was trying out for the dance squad the girls got a little excited and threw me too high."

"Lucky for _you_ he caught you." She laughed. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to know that great person you are."

"So true."

"Why did you break up with Miroku?"

"I didn't tell you? Strange." She said. "He spent most of our date bemoaning how he liked me but he liked you more."

"What?"

"I swear it. I put up with it because I was new to the school and needed to company. We became great friends while I planned his wooing of you."

"You didn't." Sango said.

"Yep. And it worked a little too well."

"Thanks." Sango said.

"For what?"

"Giving me my first boyfriend."

"You're joking. You never told me that before."

"My new best friend was a professional with men and hadn't even had my first boyfriend."

"Miroku was your first love?"

"Yeah-uh-I mean no. It was a good experience and I got two wonderful friends out of it. I can tell you guys everything."

"True."

"Now about Bankotsu, is he available?"

"I really don't know. Why? Are you interested?"

"You could say that."

"But-"

"Worry not. I won't do anything to hurt Miroku; I promise."

"I don't think you could at this point." Kagome muttered. "Well, since you have everything ready, I'll go check on Shippo."

"How is everything going with that?"

"They gave me legal guardianship immediately. I am now the proud mother of a little kitsune."

"So, when are you planning on telling Inuyasha?"

"I really don't care." She shrugged. "My adopting Shippo is no concern of his."

"But this is his home; I would like to know if I had a new resident."

"Whatever. I gotta go look in on my new son. See you around seven at the party."

"Sure."

**February 14, 2007; 6pm.**

"How are you feeling Shippo?"

"Much better. Than lemon grass tea really hit the spot."

"Are you pretending so you can get to go to the party?"

"Uh-no-why would I do that?" he said sweating a little.

"You're not going Shippo."

"But-"

"Not looking like that." She giggled tickling him. "Get dressed and we'll go down. Everybody's almost here."

"Yay!"

"I'll go change out of these clothes."

By seven, the party was in full swing. The band had just finished the first set and were now taking a break. Shippo was playing with some of the children from the orphanage and Sango was tearing up the dance floor with the gardener.

"I thought I saw you hiding in the shadows." A silky voice said close to her ear.

"Bankotsu! I'm so happy to see you."

"Really?" he said flashing a killer smile. "Happy enough to give me that kiss you promised me long, long ago?"

"You still remember that?" she laughed genuinely. "I made that promise so you could win the race for me."

"And I did. So pucker up." Inuyasha walked in just as Kagome giggled and planted a steamy kiss on some guy he didn't know.

Kagome was kissing Bankotsu for the first time and she had to admit it was spectacular. She found herself comparing it Hojo and Inuyasha and none of them seemed to measure up. "Wow." She said her eyes still closed.

"I've been saving that especially for you." He said kissing her gently again.

"I like it. I wouldn't mind one more."

"And I can't have the head of my staff behaving like this." Inuyasha said walking up to the couple.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. She observed his features and saw pure rage. She didn't know why he was so angry. Then of course, she remembered his proclamation of love not to long ago. "Bankotsu, this is one of my bosses, Lord Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." He shook Inuyasha's hand stiffly. "You've been taking good care of my girl."

"How do you know Ms. Higurashi?"

"We grew up together." He smiled. "Well, at least for six years of her life." He smiled again. "I still remember the quiet little girl that was introduced to our third grade class."

"Bankotsu, you don't need to tell him that."

"How old were you?"

"Six. It's the earliest memory I have." She smiled. "This guy here became my bodyguard." She touched his arm affectionately.

"And how long have you two been going out." He said tightly.

"Are you serious? Kagome wouldn't give me the time of day." He laughed.

"So, she kisses all her friends like that?" he smirked

"Only the special ones. She owed me a kiss."

"I still can't condone such behaviour."

Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha. "If I didn't know for a fact that you're not Kagome's idea of a boyfriend, I'd say you were jealous." He challenged.

"I believe he is." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't expect you back so soon." Kagome exclaimed.

"Do not worry. I'm glad I came home now. This is a good party." He looked around. He spotted Sango on the dance floor. "Who is that?"

"That's Sango." Kagome said following his gaze.

"She's enchanting." He said. "Is she available?"

"No." Kagome said quickly. "She's sort of on a break with a guy."

"Too bad." His interest quickly faded. "I'm expecting a guest. She's the new talent manager."

"She'll fit right in. She'll get to see Bankotsu's band perform." Kagome said.

"She won't need to. Bankotsu is already on the label."

"You did tell me that Bankotsu." Kagome said smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He looked at his watch. "It's time for another set. Say Kagome, how about you do a few songs with us."

"I couldn't."

"It'll be like the good old days."

"No, really-"

"Kagome, do it. I haven't heard you sing since high school." Sango said walking up to the small group. She looked at Sesshomaru even as he looked at her and smiled. "You must be Inuyasha's brother. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." The doorbell rang. "Please excuse me that would be Ms. Sunado."

"So, what do you say, Kagome?" Bankotsu said.

"Are you sure you want my rusty voice blasting through the speakers?" she laughed.

"You're too modest. We'll do that duet we used to do at school and parties."

"That song? Your band mates hated it." She groaned also remembering how intimate it was.

"They were just jealous they couldn't do it with you. They will do it now. Besides, it was recording of that duet that got us that record deal."

"Really? Okay. I'll do it." She took his hands. "You still remember the moves?"

"How could I forget a dance that got me so close to you?" They walked off together.

Kagome came back out in a stunning blue dress. "I can't believe you guys kept this."

"We always hope to do a tour with you when you made it big." Bankotsu whispered. "Goodnight everybody. We have a special treat for you. Our lovely hostess is going favour us with a song. This a popular song we used to do. Hit it guys." A funky latin tune began and the crowd stilled to listen.

Kagome began to sway with the music as Bankotsu sang the first few words in an enchanting voice.

**Over and over, I look in your eyes**

**You were all I desired, **

**You have captured me**

**I want hold you; I want to be close to you **

**I never want to let go.**

Bankotsu spun Kagome into his arms and cradled her head as he sang the last line. Inuyasha's blood boiled.

**I wish that this night would never end**

**I need to know…**

Kagome's voice came through the speakers like a mesmerizing chant as her dancing became more seductive.

**Could I hold you for a lifetime?**

**Could I look into your eyes?**

**Could I have this night to share;**

**This night together?**

**Could I hold you close beside me?**

**Could I hold you for all time?**

**Could I, could I have this kiss forever?**

**Could I, could I have this kiss forever?**

**Forever, forever, forever, forever?**

Kagome was pressed up against Bankotsu as he dipped her back when Sesshomaru and Ms. Sunado walked in. They watched with interest and listened as well. Ms. Sunado was impressed.

"How is it that you found her?"

"She's my butler." He said in shock.

**Over and over I dreamed of this night**

**Now you're here by my side;**

**You are next to me.**

**And I want to hold you, to touch you and sculpt you**

**And make you want no one but me.**

Bankotsu's hand ran down the length of her spine as she pressed her body into his. The party crowd cheered. There hands moved over each other like a lover's caress as the music flowed out of them and into the crowd.

**I wish that this kiss could never end, no**

**Oh baby please…**

**Could I hold you for a lifetime?**

**Could I look into your eyes?**

**Could I have this night to share;**

**This night together?**

**Could I hold you close beside me?**

**Could I hold you for all time?**

**Could I, could I have this kiss forever?**

**Could I, could I have this kiss forever?**

**Forever, and ever, forever?**

**I don't want any nights to go by**

**Without you by my side.**

**I just want all my days**

**Spent being next you,**

**Live for just loving you**

**And baby oh by the way…**

Kagome and Bankotsu were a heady mixture that had the crowd dancing and cheering at the same time. Kagome's voice was incredible! She sang as if from her very soul and Sesshomaru and Mr. Sunado did not miss it. Her fluid movements were like sex on stage. They sang the last bars and the pool house erupted into cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

"Thank you." She said before grabbing Bankotsu and kissing him.

"No, thank you." She bowed and exited the stage.

"Kagome, that was incredible." Sophie said. "You've got a marvelous set of lungs on you."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I agree." Ms. Sunado said. "My name is Rin Sunado and I'd like to offer you the deal of a lifetime."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. "I'd like to offer you a contract to sing on the record label."

"I couldn't." Kagome said a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, you can retain your position here as long as you like but you must accept this deal."

"Do it mommy!" Shippo said flying out of the crowd into Kagome's arms.

"Mommy?" everybody except Sango said. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Explain!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, you see, I adopted Shippo here."

"What?"

"Yeah. So I can't exactly get up and start a singing career." She laughed again.

"Oh, but you can. We have a studio on the premises as you know so you won't have to worry about quality time with Shippo." Sesshomaru said reasonably.

"This is all happening so fast." Kagome said.

"We'll give you some time to think about it." Rin said. "Sesshomaru let's go." The couple disappeared into the gyrating crowd.

"I think I'll catch a dance with that gardener again; he is a terrific dancer." She giggled and soon she was lost in the swaying crowd. Shippo found some excuse to also disappear leaving Kagome with Inuyasha. She contemplated avoiding his gaze and then excusing herself then figured it was bound to happen.

"Now you're the one caught between strangling me and lashing me with your tongue except, I think you want to kiss me more."

"Well, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you adopted a demon child you know nothing about. Then there was that steamy performance on the stage."

"Well, Bankotsu is a special friend."

"Apparently more so than me." He said a trace of sadness flitting across his face then just as suddenly disappearing.

"Inuyasha-"

"Forget it. This is a party right? Being in the foul mood that I am, I'm just going to go cool off at the gazebo." He walked off. Kagome felt she should stop him or join him but she did not encourage either inclination. An intimate relationship with the brooding Hanyou was strictly out of the question. She watched as the silver head slithered out of the crowded pool house. She listened as Bankotsu riled and sedated the crowd, as was his specialty.

"Hey, there pretty girl." A voice close to her ear said. She turned around but there was nobody there. She dismissed it as one of the party people speaking a little too loud. "Have you forgotten me already? For shame." She turned again but still there was no one. While peering into the darkness the voice came again accompanied by a warm caress of the specter's breath. "I'll fix that real soon."

"I'm losing it." She said. She looked at her watch and realized the party would be winding down in an hour. She could not believe three hours had passed so quickly. She grabbed a dance partner and managed to enjoy the last hour. She danced with Bankotsu and had a really good talk with him.

"You like this Inuyasha character." He smiled at her as he played with her hair.

"Am I that obvious?" she sighed.

"Well, yes." He laughed. "I just wish you liked me too."

"But I do." She said cradling his hand against her cheek.

"Yes but you are afraid to lose me as a friend if it ends." He finished.

"Does it help that you're an excellent kisser?" she laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy working with you." He said. "Now how about another kiss?"

"Are you trying to make up for not kissing me when I offered way back then?"

"I regret it everyday that I hadn't kissed you." He said remorsefully. "But, how can you expect a seven year old to just up and kiss his first girl like that?" he laughed with her.

"I could have used you when Hojo died." She said.

"And I wish I had known about it before the funeral. I hated seeing you like that. It nearly killed me." His warm eyes penetrated her soul.

"How did I ever find a friend like you?" She hugged him and he cupped her neck.

"I'll always be here for you." He said. "If things don't work out with dog boy, let me know."

"Then I guess you'll be hearing from me soon." She giggled. "I gotta go put my new son to bed." She scooped up the sleeping kitsune and cradled him.

"Let me help out." He took the cub from her and they went to tuck him in. "He's a handsome one."

"Adorable. I could not resist. It was this or marry him. This was legal."

"I know you love him." He put his arm on her shoulder. "And I love you."

"I love you too." She said. "Now let's close out that party."

"Deal." Bankotsu was an incredible guy and a great kisser but she knew in her heart the response to their kiss was surprise and friendly affection more than passion.

Inuyasha sat brooding in the gazebo all night. He saw when the lights went out in the pool house and he heard the last car drive away. He inhaled deeply the scent of the jasmines that surrounded him and relaxed into the invisible arms of his mother's memory.

"_Mommy, why do you have to go?"_

"_I don't know sweetie, but I do know is that I love you."_

"_I love you too, mommy."_

"_You need to take care of your daddy and your big brother."_

"_Sessho doesn't like me very much." He pouted._

"_Your brother adores you. Give him some space and you'll see."_

"_What if I don't make nay friends?"_

"_One day, you'll meet the one person who will love you unconditionally. Don't you worry. She'll bring with her so many friends into your little world it'll blow your mind." He heard her sigh. "Mommy's tired." Inuyasha looked into his mother's eyes and knew it would be the last time._

"_I love you." He hugged her and inhaled the scent that was hers and hers alone. A single tear ran down his cheek._

"Inuyasha?" She peered into the dark gazebo and spied his sliver hair trailing over the lone bench. "Are you awake?" The only response was a snore. _Leave it to him to fall asleep so far from the house._ She walked over to him hoisted him.

"Mommy?" he whispered in a child-like voice.

"No, not yours. Now help me out." She whispered in his ear. "Will you walk for me?"

"Mmmmm-hmm." He said and stood up so most of the weight was no longer on Kagome. She still had to walk slowly because he was still asleep. It took her fifteen minutes to maneuver the steps then ten more minutes to strip him then five minutes to tuck him in.

"Mommy?" he grabbed her hand so she had to answer him. "Tell Kagome I need her for me." Kagome was touched beyond words. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"If only it were so easy." She stood up to leave. She was almost out when a strange sensation overcame her. _What's going on? I can't move! Somebody's choking me!_ She tried to yell but all that came out was a hushed gasp as she felt her air supply being squeezed shut. She grappled with invisible hands as harsh words flew at her.

"_YOU SLUT! YOUR MINE! I"LL KILL YOU!_"

Kagome was on her knees and her eyes filled with tears. She saw her own death and it was now.

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Mommy?" he saw her silhouetted by the moon light in the garden._

"_You must do something for me."_

"_Anything."_

"_Wake up, please wake up."_ Inuyasha flew out of bed and saw Kagome lying sprawled the floor.

"Kagome?"

"HE tired to kill me! Don't let him kill me." She said weakly. Inuyasha saw the fingerprints on her neck and cursed. He had not sensed anybody in the house.

"Who tried to kill you? Kagome?"

"I thought I killed him; I stabbed him. Why isn't he dead?" She pleaded with him, her eyes glassy with hysteria.

"Who?"

"He's coming for me! He's going to kill everybody."

"Kago-" she passed out clinging to him even in her unconscious state. He cradled her and took her to her room where stayed up all night and watched her as she tossed and turn whispering fear of a specter that had no name.

Kagome woke up with a sore throat. Luckily, she didn't have to see the handprints that spanned her neck. She saw Inuyasha asleep in her little chair and tried to remember what happened. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"What the hell happened to you?" he said ignoring her question.

She realized he had not been asleep but in deep thought. "I don't know what you mean."

"You passed out in my bedroom after whispering that somebody was trying to kill you."

"I said no such thing." She countered.

"Well, you did. Scared me half to death. Again." He ran a hand over his face. "What is going on with you?"

She hugged herself and tried to remember what happened after she tucked Inuyasha in. "I don't remember any of that." She said irritated. Checking she was dressed, she went to her dressing table to brush out her hair. She picked up her brush and a note fell off it.

"What's this? Did you put this here?" She said as she opened it.

_You'll remember that you belong to me!_

_I'll come and get my little princess back!_

_I'll kill that filthy Hanyou for defiling you!_

_I'll kill that kitsune that stole your affection!_

_Then, I'll touch you-_

She could not read anymore. "Who did this? Is this some joke?"

Inuyasha took the note and almost threw up at the obscene language. It graphically detailed unimaginable sexual atrocities. "I'm calling the police." _ And a few low key friends._ "This is serious."

"Who would do this? Who would say such things?" she hugged herself as tears glossed her brown eyes. His golden spheres met hers and promised protection.

"I'll take care of this. No one is going to harm you."

Her eyes went blank for a minute as if lost in a different world. "No one can help; he'll get me."

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said-" he sighed. "Forget it."

"I'm hungry but I don't think I can eat." She looked close to tears so he hugged her.

"Don't cry; you'll be fine. I promise." She welcomed his warmth and the steady sound of his heartbeat.

"What's going on?" she sobbed. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Kagome, are you okay? You seem a bit-out of it." Sango said.

"Huh?" She answered looking up from the papers she was filing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you hardly ate anything at breakfast and poor Shippo was trying to get your attention all day."

"I'm just a bit tired I guess." _I haven't told her about the bathroom incident. I can use that to distract her. I don't want her to worry._ "I haven't really gotten a chance to lie down since I came out of the hospital."

"What? You were in the hospital?"

"I didn't ell you?" she said slowly. "It was nothing. I fell asleep in the bath and I needed to be hospitalized. I was actually coming from the hospital when you guys arrived."

"How could you forget to tell me something like that?"

"It wasn't important and besides I was too excited to see you and Miroku." She waved her hand. "I didn't want to put a damper on a great reunion."

"Okay, so why don't you go lie down now?"

"Busy, busy." She sighed praying Sango would drop it. She hated lying to Sango.

"Lord Inu no Taisho would never want you working yourself to death." Sango said reasonably.

"I certainly wouldn't." Toga said entering the library. "So what's all this about?" He smiled at Sango before going to Kagome and kissing her on the cheek.

"You're lovely butler is working herself to death."

"I don't see why; I gave her two weeks off." He gave Kagome a glance that had her shrinking in her seat. Toga was a great person but he did not like his orders disobeyed.

"I'm sorry; I like to keep busy." She said.

"That is unacceptable." He said slamming his fist on the table. Both Sango and Kagome jumped. "You are not to lift a finger in this house until those two weeks are up. Do you understand me?" He said. Kagome nodded. She rose immediately and left with Sango.

"He is one scary guy." Sango said. "The older brother is a lot like him. Quiet and reserved; passion concealed." She said.

"You think?" Kagome said not paying attention. Sango noticed this.

"Okay, seriously, maybe you should get some sleep."

Seeing a point of escape, she took it. "Maybe I should."

"Great. Once Shippo gets back, I'll tell him mommy is sleeping and not to disturb her."

"Oh, don't do that. I wanna see him. It'll help me relax."

"Okay." She said. "I'm gonna annoy Miroku. I haven't seen him since he carted his breakfast into his room." She said cheerily then disappeared up the stairs ahead of Kagome. Kagome was staring into space when her cell rang; she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"H-H-hello?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said at the other end. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-yeah. What is it?"

"I was just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine; you don't need to check up on me." She sighed trying to slow her heartbeat. "Your father is home." She said trying to change the subject.

"I know. I told him to come and stay with you while I check things out."

"You told him!" she exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Calm down." He said wearily. "It isn't safe for you to be alone in the house."

"Alone?" she laughed. "You have a constant staff of fifty in this house; Miroku and Sango are here. How am I alone?"

"If it was a human that sent this letter, they can help you but if it was a demon, then you need my father in the absence of me or Sesshomaru."

"Please, please, please tell me you didn't tell your brother."

"No." He said.

"Thank you."

"Not yet."

"You can't-"

"Kagome, you are our employee and friend. Not to mention, Sesshomaru wants you on the record label. He has a right to know."

"But-"

"I will not argue this point." He said a growl mixing with the words.

"Inu-"

"I've got to go now." The line went dead. Kagome pocketed the phone and sprinted up the stairs. She put on her sweat suit and then sneaked off to the gym.

Sango listened at Miroku's door and heard him snoring. "Lazy idiot." She snorted. She pushed open the door and her heart stopped. "Oh my god."

"Uh-" the woman said. She pulled the sheets closer around her and then shook Miroku awake. He groaned and then mumbled something in his sleep. Sango was incapable of speaking. "Miroku, you have a visitor." She said blushing.

"Tell them to go away." He complained.

"I don't think I can." She said. Miroku opened one eye and came face to face with an expressionless Sango.

"Sango!" he said sitting up, all thought of sleep departing. Sango came out of her stupor and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later." She bolted.

"Dammit." Miroku said pulling on the clothes that lay strewn on the floor.

"Where are you going? Miroku?"

"Ayame, I'm sorry but I have to make sure she's okay."

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Her face reddened with anger as she started to move to gather her scattered clothes. "Are you cheating on her with me? Did you lie when you said-"

Miroku went back to the bed and silenced her with a kiss. "She is not my girlfriend." He said and kissed her again. "I'll be back okay?" Ayame nodded.

"Sango!"

Sango heard him calling but she couldn't face him. She did not know why. They were just friends. She knew this but as she paced the garden she could not erase the betrayal she felt.

"Sango!" he called again.

"I can't face him." She said and prepared to hide but unfortunately she did not move quick enough. She looked at him and as if he read the decision in her face he called out.

"Don't you run from me Sango!" Sango did not comply; she took off as fast as she could. Miroku, however was much faster than her. After she had only run a few feet her tackled her to the ground.

"Get of me."

"I think I remember doing this in high school to you once." He said flashing his smile; a smile Sango could not seem to resist.

"Why are you chasing me? Don't you have that woman to attend to?"

"Well, yes but I have to know that you are okay."

"Why wouldn't I be? We are only friends." She said; her own decision felt like a hammer against her heart.

"True but you looked a little-"

"Well, I was embarrassed. And shocked. I hadn't expected you to bring anybody home."

"So, you're okay with it?" he said. A pleading entered his eyes and Sango's heart almost broke.

_Does he want me to say I'm not okay with it? Or-_ "I'm fine Miroku. I want you to be happy." He let her up then. "If she makes you happy then-" she did not need to say anything else. She couldn't.

"Okay. Now I know why you're my best friend." He touched her cheek. "I gotta get back to-"

"Of course. You go enjoy yourself." She said. _ This is better. Now that he's with someone, I won't be tempted to get involved with him again. I won't have to break his heart anymore._ She smiled as he walked off.

"Get ready princess; I'm coming for you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Get ready princess; I'm coming for you."

Kagome doubled over in pain as the specter passed through her body. She bit down on her lip as tried to ward off the immense agony. She tasted blood.

"Who are you?" she ground out. "What do you want with me?" It was gone; whatever it was. She looked up when the door opened. "Toga!"

"I thought I told you to get some rest." He said.

"I couldn't sleep." She lied.

"I can tell you're lying Little One." He walked over and cupped her chin.

Kagome blushed beautifully. "If you don't keep your distance I might fall for you."

"Are you sure that is not my intention?" he said with mischief lacing his eyes.

"I'm on to you." She said. "I know you're trying to set me up with one of your sons. I just don't know which on yet."

"So are you saying your interested?" he said laughter entering his eyes.

"No. I'm a working mother now. A man is the last thing on my mind."

"Yes, I heard about this kitsune you adopted. How is it I did not know of this orphanage and its predicament?"

"You're a busy man." She said sympathetically.

"Well, nothing can be done about the past but first thing tomorrow I'll write a check. I'll be the new benefactor."

Kagome smiled. "You're a sucker for children."

"That I am. I just can't wait for those grandchildren." His face became serious. "Now about this lunatic that's terrifying you-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said.

"I was just going to say that if they dare come near you, I'll cut them into tiny little pieces."

"You can do that?" she smiled.

"I am a demon but I suppose I'll have to turn him over to the authorities." He admitted.

"I hope they do catch him."

"I hope so too." He took her hand. "Let's go watch the evening news." They walked amicably to the living room and settled down to watch the news.

_The police have no leads on the person or persons responsible for the death of five little girls in only twenty-four hours._

The reporter said as police sirens flashed in the background.

_Reports are that all five little girls were kidnapped from the playground of the within an hour of each other. There are no eyewitnesses to the incident._

"How terrible." Kagome exclaimed covering her mouth.

_All victims had long black hair, brown eyes and were five years old. If anyone has any information that can lead to an arrest, please contact the Tokyo Police Department. Let us now have a moment of silence for these babies and their families._

The pictures and names of all five girls came up on the screen in slow succession as a slow mournful music played. Kitana Hills, Katura Hayes, Kimoko Hemmingway, Kimberly Hughs and Kristina Hall.

_They shall be missed. In other news…_

"Murder is a sickness we cannot seem to get rid of." He said looking over at Kagome only to find her in a trance. "Did you hear me Ka-" she was practically bobbing and weaving.

"I think its time you went to sleep." He said.

"But I'm not tired." She said looking up at him and almost immediately, she felt sleepy. "What are you doing? Stop putting thoughts in my head." She protested as she heard his words rolling through her though his mouth did not move.

"You need to sleep." He said and the door opened. "And here is my wonderful younger son to tuck you in."

"So that's how you got us to sleep at nights." He said.

"I had to do it or _I'd_ never sleep. Now get her up stairs."

"Fine." He quickly tucked her in then came back to find his father in the library.

"She is afraid to sleep." He said simply.

"Yes." Inuyasha said. "I assume she's only sleeping now because you have her under that weird spell."

"It's not a spell boy but it works." He sighed. "Have you found out anything?"

"My informant still can't get into her sealed juvenile file. I feel that's where this whole thing lies. If not, it's some pervert who had become obsessed with her."

"The latter is more likely. What could have happened in the first five years of her life that would affect her now?" Sesshomaru said.

"We've got a partial on the note."

"And?"

"The guy was found floating in the river." Inuyasha said.

"Not a coincidence." Sesshomaru said.

"She has blackouts too frequently. I believe she blacked out in the tub rather than fell asleep." Toga said wisely but with more than a trace of concern

"You think?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes. Just now, we saw the news."

"It was horrible. DO you know that all five children were sexually molested and beaten before they were posed in the park?" Sesshomaru said with disgust written across his face.

"Did you also happen to notice all five bore a resemblance to Kagome and all had her initials?"

"Really?" Inuyasha felt rage at the implications. Some deviant had kidnapped five babies, molested and beat the life out of them before audaciously posing them in the park, the last place of happiness.

**(A/N: Please this is not for the squeamish and should be read with this warning in mind. It sickened me to write it but really is necessary.)**

"_**No please don't!" she cried. "I'll be good, I promise." Her mouth replacing the 'r' with a 'w.'**_

"_**Slut! Just like your mommy." He yelled at her. She cowered in the corner as he slapped her again. "You're just like her; you little tease." A sick smile cut across his face. "I'll show you what happens to teases." He laughed. He stooped to her level. "Come here." She heard him say and the need for comfort had her walking towards him. The murderous glint had now replaced the soothing look that made her wall crumble. "Just like her."**_

_**The little girl trembled as he ran a large calloused had over her soft baby skin. She sensed danger but feared incensing him into another fit of rage.**_

"_**Be a good girl and give me a kiss." He said soothingly as he rubbed warmth into her cold body. She went on her toes and kissed his cheek. A vile smell enveloped her and she almost threw up on him. She remembered what that had gotten her last time so she quickly swallowed the vile liquid that rose in her throat. "Good now kiss me here."**_

"_**I can't, mommy said never to kiss a man there." Her small voice said innocently while fearing the repercussions.**_

"_**Do you love me?" she nodded slowly. "Then do it for me. It would really make me happy." The child wanted nothing more than to have the smiling man back but a sense of imminent danger threaded through her. "Please?" he said so she sighed and kissed him on the mouth briefly. He allowed her to step back and watched her duck her head. He smiled and she smiled hesitantly. "My good girl." He lifted her, brought her to the couch, and turned on the television. Relief sighed through her. He flicked the channel until it came to a completely indecent program that even she knew was wrong so she covered her tiny face with her tiny hands. She heard him laugh. **_

"_**Precious." He said. He soon lifted her into his lap as the sound on the television got louder and more lewd. Tension had her stiffening as soon as he settled her in his lap but she feared to remove her hand. She wondered if she had seen his eyes if she could have stopped him. He ran his hand through hair then gently massaged her small neck. She felt his hand come to rest on her back; she felt the other hand take one of hers.**_

"_**We're gonna have some fun." He said when she looked at him. The sound on the television was feverish and she felt something hard poking her so she shifted uncomfortably only have him moan and roughly still her. "Not yet princess." He took her little hand and rested it on her thigh as he lifted her skirt. She remembered him doing this when he prepared her for her baths but she did not see water anywhere. Trust mingled with apprehension had her sitting very still as if mesmerized. His large fingers touched her between her legs and she whimpered. "Sssh, it's alright." He cooed into her ears and she believed him. She did not know what was happening to her. His fingers moved again and harder this time then they roughly pulled off her underwear. **_

"_**That's a good girl." He cooed as he toughed her brazenly in that juncture between her legs. "You'll learn to like it, just like **__**she**__** did." He said maddeningly. She screamed out in pain as his fingers roughly entered her.**_

"_**NO! Please stop." She squirmed but his other had held her still as he probed her viciously. "I don't like it; please stop." He seemed to snap.**_

"_**You will like it." He yelled. That was the first of many rapes from the man she was once so fond of, the man who was her whole world. She cried thinking it was over when he pulled out his fingers.**_

"_**NO!" she screamed again as he pulled his zipper and something large sprung loose. Her three-year-old mind was smart enough to know where he intended to put it.**_

"_**You were never big enough in the past but your big enough now to receive me." He said sickeningly his face shrouded in shadows. "That whore always caught me but I took care of that." Pain like she never knew tore through her as he pulled her forcibly onto his erect shaft. She bit into her lip drawing blood, which he laughed at. She cried unable to stop the violation on her small person. He moved her up and down at first causing more pain to course through her making her tense at each movement. He gritted his teeth and slapped her. "Stop resisting me; you like it." She stinging slap drew more blood and made her head snap to the left. She felt herself tearing apart physically and mentally as it all became some horrible nightmare, where her world crashed in on her. She stopped fighting apparently because she heard him laugh and say something in a pleased voice. She felt herself being pushed into the cushion over and over again as if she was expected to go through it. Tears scalded her face but she seemed resigned to her fate; she prayed for death. Three years old. She closed her eyes and instantly regretted it. His fist found her.**_

"_**You little bitch!" the man yelled before tensing. He lay on top of her and she prayed he would stay here and smother her. Three years old. He picked up her limp body before washing her with tears and pleas for forgiveness as he watched her. Her trusting side emerged and hugged the man. He raped her again before drinking himself into a drunken stupor and passing out.**_

Inuyasha watched intently as emotions flitted across her sleeping face. She at one point seemed desperate to escape the clutches of her mind then at another time resigned to the arms of sleep. He touched her face and she cringed and shrunk away; Inuyasha was inexplicably hurt. He wanted her to be awake. He called to her.

"Help me." A tremulous voice, no older than a child said before Kagome came tearing out of her sleep and flying into his arms. She sobbed furiously and clawed at him as if by tearing him to pieces she could find peace.

"Kagome, wake up." He gritted his teeth as she drew blood. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Inuyasha!" she yelled close to his sensitive ears. "Please-" she tensed then went limp.

"Kagome?" he said then shook her slightly when she did not respond. "Come on, wake up." Her eyes popped open.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to me?" a brash voice said.

"Kagome?"

"Me?" the woman laughed. "I'm not that weakling." She scoffed. "That good for nothing, sniveling bitch can't do a thing to help herself." Inuyasha had never heard Kagome talk like this. Her voice had a hard quality; it was nothing like the ethereal chords he knew.

"Kagome-"

"I said that's not my name." she sighed and rubbed her head. "I need a drink." She eyed him. "Are you the new boyfriend?"

"I-"

"Idiot. I like Bankotsu myself." She laughed as a pained expression came over his face. "Awww, did I hurt the wittle puppy's feewings?" She teased. "Don't worry, your little woman will be back shortly."

Inuyasha decided to play along. "Where is she?"

"Hiding as usual. She made him pretty mad when she cut him up. It was the bravest thing she ever did. Now, he's coming to get her."

"Who?"

"What does that matter? I don't know who anyway. None of them ever told me." She sighed and rubbed her head as it if really was hurting bad. "Jeez, will you guys shut up already? Fine I'll ask him." Inuyasha was beginning to think Kagome was crazy. "They want to know if you're in love with Kagome." She spat out.

"Who?"

"The others." She sighed as if he was a difficult child. "SO?"

"Uh-"

"Yes or no? We can't trust her to anybody you know. We trusted that guy Hojo and he went and got himself killed. Idiot. We warned him that _he_ would not like him marrying her but he didn't listen. He's dead now." Her hard eyes searched him. "You're all she blabbers about anymore. Be careful. I gotta go now." She slumped and panic raced through him before he saw her head rise sheepishly.

"I-Inuyasha? What-" her head hurt horribly.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she said her voice reclaiming its familiar lilt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but my head hurts really bad." He suddenly hugged her to him surprising her. "What's gotten into you? Inuyasha?"

"You sacred me."

"But I was only sleeping." He pulled back to look deeply into her eyes. He was astounded to realize she did not seem to remember their previous conversation.

"You were talking in you sleep." He said solemnly needing to believe that was it.

"Oh? What did I say?" she said blushing sweetly.

"Oh, nothing really." He smiled. "I was hoping for admissions of love." He teased. She swatted him playfully then looked at him seriously.

"Are there any leads? The letter I mean." He wanted to tell her about the corpse but opted for lying. He shook his head.

"Inuyasha?" she said looking at him.

"What?" he said softly as he cupped her cheek. He watched her turn into it then say.

"I'm so terrified. I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like if I step out of bed I'll be attacked and you or your brother or your father won't be there to stop it."

"I'll always protect you." He said his possession of her flooding him.

"I want to believe-"

"Believe it. I'm never letting you out of my sight."

She smiled at this. "You have to work."

"My family will understand my apprehension about leaving you alone." He said moving his thumb slowly over her reddening cheeks. He wondered if any blood was going to the rest of her body.

"Inu-" he shook his head to silence her. "But-"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter." He said.

"But-" she saw him move to silence her again she forged on. "Inuyasha, I really need you to kiss me right now." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome-"

"Please." She said using her hand to grab a lock of his hair and using it to reel him in.

"Are you sure?" She nodded shyly. He leaned in slowly waiting for her to change her mind. He paused a breath away letting her know this was her show to run, not his. She closed the gap still looking into his eyes as she tentatively gave him a caress of the lips. She touched her trembling lips to his again grateful that he was responding. She watched his eyes close and felt hers closing as well. Her kisses became more searching. Her tongue joined the foray, teasing his mouth, tracing the hard edges then brazenly running over his exposed fang. He decided he needed more but needed to assure her it was still her seduction. He coaxed until her mouth opened allowing him to deepen the kiss. She was still on the bed and he on the chair so she shifted until he got the picture. He lifted her into his lap making her straddle him while he supported her with one hand at the small of her back. Her tongue ran carefully over his fangs again rewarding her with a growl that rumbled out his body and vibrated through her. She tightened her hold on him as the kiss took on a life of its own. Inuyasha had intended Kagome to be in control of the amorous moment only to realize that she was as caught up as he was. She moved against his swelling manhood and he nipped at her intending it to be a warning. She only responded by moving more purposefully. He determined to still her by using both hands to hold her waist. She protested by making a low rumbling sound in the back of her throat which Inuyasha's youkai side recognized a challenge. His human side was desperately trying to climb back to reality but his youkai blood desired this woman as much as his human side, maybe more. It was as if it was telling him he had his turn and now it was his. Kagome was vulnerable and did not need him taking advantage of it, Hanyou or not. He growled back and her movement still and became almost submissive. He debated if that was the best thing; he might have been able to pull away a lot sooner if she was fighting to kiss him. But her sudden stillness, pliancy and tenderness was almost his undoing.

"I want you." She murmured as he pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth. He looked at her and her eyes told him this Kagome was not herself.

"Stop." He said lamely. "You don't need-"

"I can't resist you anymore." She said aggressively pulling at his head to gain access to his ears. "She wants you too but she's too shy to admit." Inuyasha did not miss the pronoun she used and he finally regained control of himself.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Damn, you spoiled it. I'll behave from now." She said stealing another kiss. "She's coming back now. See you soon, big boy." She blinked and then looked at him with eyes he knew to be his Kagome.

"Shit." He said as she squirmed then stilled suddenly. Her most intimate area had registered his hard-on and it was torture as she sat there unsure what to do. She moved experimentally again. "I would advise you to remain absolutely still." He ground out. Her hands were still latched to his ears and caressed them subconsciously. He concentrated on the soothing action as his erection subsided then succumbed to another need. He angled his head so she had better access to his twitching ears. She seemed to register what she was doing but seemed unable to stop although she blushed terribly. "I can stop if you want." She whispered as she had the sudden urge to put the small appendages into her mouth. Her body moved closer to him and unbeknownst to her, giving him ample access to her abundant cleavage. Suddenly the affectionate caressing became sexual in nature.

"Kagome?" he said to make sure it was Kagome.

"Yeah?" the abstract way in which she answered convinced him it was Kagome.

"Maybe you should stop that." He inhaled and his breath came out as a quiet whimper then a bark. She jumped in surprise, her hand stilling.

She giggled and tried to cover it, which meant that her hands left the still twitching ears. "Did you just-" she managed.

"Don't-" he was thoroughly embarrassed. He had never done that with anyone before. He actually barked. "Don't-" he said again when she moved to touch the offending appendages again.

"But-" she looked so crestfallen that he bowed his head giving her what she wanted.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I wouldn't." She said. "I'm too embarrassed to do that." They were both blushing so much they looked away, Kagome snatching her hand away. His ears flattened much like a puppy caught doing something bad. Inuyasha was still sorting through the rapid changes in Kagome that she did not seem to remember.

"We agreed to keep this professional." He said breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah-"

"I can forget this happened." He lied and it was if he knew she knew he was lying.

She frowned. "I don't." She said. "I want to remember." She wanted to kiss him again but he circumvented another scene like that.

"We shouldn't. I _am_ your boss." He said seriously.

"I can call you 'sir' if you like." She said her hand idly playing with the buttons on his shirt. She looked up sheepishly. Inuyasha was not sure if this was Kagome or that apparition that almost made him dishonor Kagome. She seemed so submissive to his will then she said in a high-pitched voice suited for a child rather than a woman. "I'll be a good girl."

"Stop!" he yelled suddenly and she went deathly white. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell but you're confusing me." He said his ears flattening again. She did not answer but she did not scramble off his lap.

"I like you." She said suddenly serious. "You're really sweet."

"Kagome-"

"No, me again." The sultry voice came. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I know she likes you and you like her. I'll not bother you again."

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one. I just exist." She said simply. "She doesn't need me anymore."

"Why?"

"I-she has you now to look after her now. I'll just be in the way. I promise she'll be more receptive now."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha did not know why he was drilling this _person_ with questions.

"I was trying to protect her like we all are. I'll be leaving now. I've done my job. I'm glad I can go. Kagome will be happier." With that, Kagome slumped into him. He was about to wake her but decided to savor her unguarded need of him. He adjusted her so she was not straddling him anymore and he cradled her against him. Her arm went around him and tightened as he breathed against his neck. He fell into a deep sleep with her.

He dreamed of that beautiful garden and ran to meet his mother but found Kagome dozing peacefully among the lilies. He bent to her and coaxed her to the waking world.

"Inuyasha!" she said with a start. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is my dream so I-"

"You're mistaken, this is my dream but it seems – never mind. I need to wake up; sleeping is not good."

He sat crossed led across from her. "How come?"

"When I sleep, I remember and he can hurt me."

"Who can hurt you?"

"I can't. I promised not to ever tell or he'd kill me and everybody I loved." She hugged herself. "That's why he killed Hojo. I was going to tell him so he killed him as a warning."

"Hojo died in a car accident."

"You believe that as much you believe that I'm ugly." He did not respond proving her right. "He'll kill you and I can't let him do that to you. I love you too much." She covered her mouth and blushed. "I won't remember saying that anyway. I never remember. I'm glad."

"But-" he did not want her to forget an admission like that. He stopped when her face became terrified.

"We have to go. I can't let him find here. It's the only place he can't reach me. If he finds me, I'll die."

"Kag-"

"I must go." She stood up and ran into the gazebo he knew so well and then she was gone. He followed her and came to with her still asleep in his arms though less soundly asleep. She woke up slowly and smiled. _Weird._ He said to himself.

She yawned. "What's weird?" she said surprising him.

"I didn't say anything." He said.

"Yes you did."

"I didn't."

"Okay crazy man. You can put me down now."

"I think I like you here."

"Oh, you do? Well too bad for you. I have work to do."

"Uh-uh. YOU are on holiday."

"I need to keep busy and with you going to always be around-"

"Do I make you nervous?" he teased blowing gently in her ear.

"Don't-" she giggled but it came out as a soft moan.

"I should put us both out of our misery and take you here and now." He breathed against her throat before giving it a lick then blowing gently.

"Stop, I can't think clearly when you do that." She giggled and arched her neck to give him more access.

"Good, that'll give your sharp tongue a rest." He kissed her neck again, where he saw her pulse throbbing in beat with his. "You smell just-like-lilies-and the-jasmines." He said between tender kisses. He gained her fevered gaze by using his index finger to guide her chin to him as he nipped it. His thumb ran lightly over her lips that begged to be kissed. His other hand came to rest on the small of her back possessively as he kissed her thoroughly. "I can't get enough of you." He said against her mouth. His hand moved up her thigh slowly and with a purpose. Kagome was lost in a world of passion. His hand grazed the area close to her juncture and she stiffened first in deep pleasure and then in fear. An odd familiarity about this slow seduction had a bubble of panic swelling slowly in her. Inuyasha seemed unaware of this until he felt her fingers digging into his neck. He stopped kissing her neck to look at her. Her breathing was hard mixed with wanton pleasure and increasing fear.

"I'll stop if you want."

"No-yes-oh- my head hurts." It all came out in short confused bursts. Tears stung her eyes. "I want you, I do but-"

"It's okay, I can wait." He said kissing the side of her mouth. He smiled. "Next time, I'll let you do the seduction until you're ready for me to seduce you." He said her eyes opening wide.

"R-really?" he nodded resting his head against hers and stealing a telling kiss. "Are you sure?" he nodded again stealing another kiss. "What if-"

"I trust you to be gentle." He teased. She hugged him fiercely as she allowed the tears to wash them both.

Sango was swinging idly in the swing set she found under a large tree. Her mind wandered aimlessly unaware of her observer. He watched her with pained longing but he would not risk their friendship just to satisfy his desire to possess her completely. He walked up to her and gave her a slight push.

"Miroku-" she said not the last bit surprised to him.

"How are you? We haven't talked since-"

"I've been busy getting ready for my next dig. Don't take it personally." That was just it, he did. He hated when she left. She was always gone for so long and he missed having her to talk with him. He continued to push her gently. "I miss you." He said.

Sango hoped it was not meant the way he said. "Miroku-"

"I mean as the best friend I know I always have in you. I haven't been able to talk to anyone else."

"What do you wanna talk about?" she ventured.

"Ayame." He ventured then regretted it when she stiffened visibly.

"What about her?" she said curious beside her better judgment.

"Uh-never mind." He said and she knew he was not going to mention it again. "I've decided to open another restaurant" then he grudgingly added. "With Ayame."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'd be good to have another cook who knew what they were doing."

"What does she think about it?" Sango asked not the least bit interested in this Ayame character. "She's the one who suggested it. And with Inuyasha as a partner it could be an immense success all around the world."

"You sound excited about this. Why re you talking to me about it?"

"Well, I want your honest opinion."

"I know how you love to cook and love to see people enjoying what you create. I think you should do it."

"Really?" he sounded so vulnerable.

"Sure. I'll even make sure I'm there for the opening ceremony."

"I'd love that." He said coming around to face her. "Sango, I really want to make sure I'll always have you in my life." When her eyes opened in panic. "As a friend I mean."

She touched his cheek in gesture she always did evidently unaware of the effect it had on him. "Are you kidding me? If I threw you away, who do I marry when I'm forty?" he smiled remembering their juvenile promise to marry if they found no one else by that time.

"Good." His eyes twinkled in that way that made Sango question her sanity then and now about letting him go. She steeled herself for the kiss he always gave her after a heart-to-heart and sighed when thankfully she had no betraying reaction to it. When she looked at him, he was frowning and Sango began to wonder if she had done something wrong. Maybe she had let something slip. Or maybe she was paranoid.

**February 16, 2007**

Sesshomaru sat idly watching his talent manager slash PA (personal assistant) type assiduously. She looked up when she finally realized he was staring but he had the gall to continue staring. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to strip all my clothes off." She joked. She went back to typing laughing at her comment.

"What makes you think you know better?" he asked stunning her.

She cleared her throat and adjusted the reading glasses she hardly needed but used out of habit. "Honestly, you are a big tease." She said trying to diffuse the sexual tension that existed between them ever since the interview.

"I assure you, I don't tease." He said his right eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh and I suppose you would clear this table and make wild passionate love to me." He laughed. "Mr. Taisho, you're anything but animalistic." She said knowing she was completely wrong but she needed to put him off. She could not encourage anything intimate between them especially since she and her boyfriend had gotten into a terrible fight. Words were said that were instantly regretted.

"_Riku, its my job to be on call for most of the day, that includes part of my personal time."_

"_I know what you're doing. I'm not good enough for you all of a sudden. This big dog demon comes along and suddenly us lowly humans are not enough for you." She was tired of trying to placate him but she loved him._

"_Look, we already discussed this when I applied for the job." She said. He yelled some curse words and call her some ugly names that had Rin punching him instead of the cliché slap that most women used. "How dare you slander me?" She said angrily as shock registered on his face. "You despicable human being. I love you with my whole being and you turn on me and call me a __**filthy whore who climbed the ladder by bucking and riding some demon dick.**__" She said repeating the words he had used to describe her Get the hell out my house Riku._

"_Rin-"_

"_I said get out damn you." She was close to tears and his words hurt her inexplicably._

"_I'm sorry, I was just angry."_

"_You intend to scandalize me each time you get jealous and angry? You need to leave before I decide to hit you again." Riku was taller than her by a good three feet but she was seasoned kick boxer and she had studied Tae kwon do since she could walk. He left after a brief hesitation._

Sesshomaru's voice pulled her from her memory. "It'll be another long night." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Rin suddenly had the urge to massage all the knots out of him. As if he sensed her sudden bad idea, he pinned her with a penetrating gaze.

"I'll go get some coffee." She said. She never drank the stuff but it was an excuse to get away from his piercing gaze. She jumped up and made it to the door only to collide clumsily with Sesshomaru as he used his preternatural abilities to beat her hurried escape.

"I like this push and pull you keep doing with me subconsciously but I grow tired of these games." He said narrowing his eyes dangerously. Rin heard the click of the lock the same time his hands came up to trap her.

"Sir-"

"Hmm-so formal." He said. "I can live with that for now. I know I'll have you screaming my name without much effort." She glared at him angry at his presumption that she would submit to him. Her knees trembled though as she recognized the restrained desire to possess her and bend her to his will. "I know you'll fight me every step of the way," he said deftly maneuvering her so that she was backed up against the door. "And I'll squeeze every scream of pleasure out of you." He bent closer to her and whispered feverish words into her ears that had Rin pressing her legs together in pure sexual frustration.

"Why are you doing this?" she moaned into his hair when she had intended it to be forceful. She realized now why sounded like the agonized cry of a woman needing sexual satiety. Sesshomaru and parted her with one of his legs and raised it so she was pressed up against him, his heat penetrating her flimsy underwear.

"I want you." He said simply. "By your reaction, I can tell your man never made you feel like this."

How could she admit that she was a virgin through and through? This was her boss! But how he affected her. She admitted that even in their most intimate moments, Riku paled in comparison to the light touches and dirty words with which Sesshomaru thrilled her.

"Don't do this to me." She pleaded. Her hands came up to push him back but betrayed her by sinking into those glorious tresses of silver. She closed her eyes as a clawed finger raised her chin to give him abundant access to her throbbing lips. His breath hovered somewhere near her lips in a promised kiss that teased her to no end. The movements of his head had her lips trailing helplessly in the wake of his before he claimed the glossed twins. It was a good thing she was pressed up against the door or she would have surely fainted from the mere contact of his lips on hers.

He kissed her deliberately not deepening the kiss because he knew she wanted more. She followed him easily when he pulled back; because of their difference in height, she had to climb him then anchor herself with her arms wound his neck. He made this easier by holding her against his body with one hand while the other brazenly cupped her bottom possessively. He absorbed her moan moaned as he sunk his claws carefully into her flesh.

He still had not deepened the kiss she registered yet she could have lived off this stage alone. Riku would have his tongue in the back of her head as soon as she touched her lips to his; she had thought those were the best kisses. Now, she could barely remember what Riku felt like pressed up against her. All she could think-no-_sense_ was this being as he possessed her artfully. Her mind registered him teasing the corners of her mouth and a defense mechanism had her refusing access. She squirmed a little as if there was still a little fight left in her. She felt Sesshomaru smile against her hypnotized lips. His free hand pulled her higher up his body and she did not resist. She held her mouth closed as if by some unknown force. She was so intent on preventing Sesshomaru from claiming then exploring this territory that she did not register his intent until his claw drew along her crevice. She opened her mouth to protest forgetting that it was occupied with the lips of a masterful lover. As soon she opened them his tongue shot in and began a bone-melting dance with hers. He ran his expert tongue over her gums and teeth before pulling out. Her own tongue followed his like a lovesick puppy and wantonly explored his mouth. It grazed his fang and a pang of excitement rushed through her as she begun a slow tango with the sharpened canines. She managed to tear her lips away to look at him. Her drugged expression was reflected in his eyes and she blushed.

"Damn." She whispered.

"Hmmm." He said smugly.

She countered with a smug smile. "I didn't hear myself screaming out your name." She regretted it instantly because a low growl shook him and pulsated through her small frame. Before she knew it, she was sitting in a compromising position in his sofa. A swift flick of his finger hand her blouse falling away-amazingly with the buttons still in place. Her skirt was on the floor somewhere and she did not know how. He kissed her between her breasts moving lower until his tongue ran along the band of her sexy underwear. He licked her through the material and his name came tearing out of her lips.

"One." He said. He licked her until the material was only a façade of its purpose. He cut away the material easily with his claws leaving her exposed to him.

"No." She said panic mixing with her desire. He looked up at quizzically as if he noticed something. _ Did he know?_ Rin was mortified.

"My, my." He said looking her up and down. "You're innocence is breathtaking. You've never given yourself to another." He looked almost proud that he was the first to look at her so intimately. "Don't worry; I'll leave you just as I found you, for the most part." He kissed her suddenly in that intimate position then quickly moved to kiss her before her heady scent overwhelmed him. It was like a drug to kiss him knowing she was on his mouth. She breathed his name over and over as he kissed her neck and then savored her ample bosom. He played with her sweet juncture until she convulsed and he knew he had made her climax. He reminded himself not to seek the same release in her-at least not yet.

"Oh." She said as the contractions racked her. Soon she was hungering for more though she did not realize the restrain in Sesshomaru.

"I've proved my point." He said kissing her. "Another time, I'll show you just how good it can be with me." He kissed her again as he buttoned her blouse and put on her skirt. He righted her clothes and combed out her tousled hair. She blinked up at him.

"How could you do that to me?" she said regret threading into her glazed eyes.

"Come now. I know you don't want the _boy_ to touch you like I did." True enough but she did not want to cheat on him. But it did not feel like she as cheating. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had decided to end it with Riku.

"I despise you." She said.

"You know I can make you sing a different tune." He said and she knew it. With just one touch he could have her saying anything he damn well pleased. This man was dangerous.

"I'm leaving early."

"No." he said simply. "We have work to do."

"You wasted good time seducing me."

"I'm man enough to admit that it was you who eventually did the seducing. I could no more stop what I had started than you. You are intoxicating." _I may have stumbled into a mess._ He said a frown crossing his features. They resigned themselves to finish the day's task. Because Rin was intent on not being caught in a deserted building with him, she made sure they finished in time for closing.

"Goodnight Mr. Taisho. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked up into his face and hoped that he would kiss her but she could not place why. She turned to leave knowing he would not. He let her leave and for some strange reason it hurt.

Riku had moved out she realized. It was better that way. She was a free agent now but she determined she would not give in to Sesshomaru as she had done earlier that day. She knew it was because it was all so new. She would be prepared next time he tried anything.

It had been five days since he had made her succumb to him and he had not even hinted at trying it again. She had steeled herself so much at the attack on her senses that she had forgot to prepare herself for the fact that he might never touch her again. She thought she would be hurt but she was inexplicably angry at being used as a sexual vent. She knew better than to confront him about it.

Winter turned into spring and Sesshomaru had not mentioned it again. Their relationship became easy and even friendly. They spent a lot of time together at work and outside of work. Rin was glad all that sexual tension had disappeared. She was already dating someone else and he seemed okay with it. It was better that way she knew. She still could not help remembering that brief but eternal moment of passion and she figured he could not either.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: starts good but it get really sad and explicit later on. I apologize to those who have similar or equally tragic experiences. I write for my best friend who did not go through all this but was traumatized as if all this happened to her. Again I am sorry. **

**July 1, 2007**

It was summer and the Kagome was happy. The malevolent force in her life had disappeared. Inuyasha was her now and then boyfriend but it seemed to work out fine enough. Sango was in Egypt again and Miroku was engaged. He avoided mentioning a date.

Kagome cleaned the mirrors in the vestibule and hummed a quiet tune. She had refused the offer to sing on the record label, strangely and much to Rin's and Sesshomaru's disappointment. She had agreed to sing as a featured artist whenever they wanted. She laughed as she realized how they conned her into singing about twelve songs with well known international artists then putting them all on a special disc. She looked at her watch and realized it was time for Shippo to come tearing through the house she had just cleaned. As if on cue, he flung open the door and tackled her to the floor.

"Honestly Shippo-"

"Hey mom!" he kissed her affectionately.

"I guess your day was good." She said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah. I'm hungry though."

"Sophie has your dinner all ready. GO ahead." He disappeared and Kagome got up from her position on the floor. Inuyasha was watching her with indifferent interest it seemed until she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll have to punish you for that." He said gathering up in his arms.

"If it involves me kissing you I'll gladly subject to you." He rewarded her with a soft brush of his lips over hers as he exhaled.

"You do the strangest things to me." He breathed against her neck.

"I know." She ran a hand through his hair which had become tangled. "You really ought to brush your hair more often she." she frowned.

"If I did, I wouldn't get you to do it for me. I would be hurting myself." He said as he remembered how the last hair brushing turned out.

"_Honestly, I think you do this on purpose." She said as his hands wondered up her exposed thigh. He was positioned between her legs as she carefully worked through the tangles._

"_You caught me." He said with a smile in his voice. It had taken her ten minutes and a wandering hand to get the hair shining and free flowing. She massaged his scalp then knowing it was a part of the ritual she could not deny herself. He leaned back into her lap as she enticingly ran her finger through his long mane. Her fingers soon found the twitching ears and began playing with them. Inuyasha fairly purred. She decided since she was on lunch she could spare a few minutes. She kissed the back of his neck and he stiffened._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." He all but sighed as she began scraping her teeth over his now sensitized skin. He turned to face here. He looked at her longingly._

"_Inuyasha?" she said._

"_hmm?"_

"_I need you to make me yours, now." She whispered as she grabbed him by the hair she had just brushed to perfection. Their lips collided in a passionate flurry as clothes went flying everywhere. Once they were both naked, things slowed to a mesmeric pace. Inuyasha gazed at her body lovingly before running a hand gently down to her flat stomach. He wanted to kiss her there so he did and she sighed at the gentle contact._

"_More?" he said._

"_Much more." She said. He decided he'd start from the top and work his way down. He knew she trusted him to not hurt her now. He kissed her eyes shut then kissed her waiting lips. The kiss was slow and drugging to them both. It soon intensified to a fevered pitch. He kissed the hollow of her throat then could not resist licking her pulse point. Her soft responses were maddening. He kissed a feathery trail down to the valley between her breast. He ran a thumb over one taut nipple as his mouth licked and sucked at the other. She was bucking and arching her back so much that Inuyasha bit down too sharply then pulled back thinking he had hurt her. She protested at the sudden cool air on her breast and pulled him back to wreak havoc on her senses. He moved to the next luscious mound and repeated the tantalizing routine. He kissed her on the lips briefly then moved back down to her stomach where he kissed her belly button as if he was kissing her mouth. She had to pull him up so he could do the same dance with her lips. She was fine letting him possess her because her time would come. He slowly kissed his way back down pausing to lick her navel before moving to the place that yearned for his touch. He drew a claw carefully from front to back before mimicking this action with his tongue. He tasted her mercilessly and without shame as she moaned and pleaded for him to take her._

"_No, this is our first time together and you're going to remember it." He said as he sunk his fingers into her deriving a low guttural moan. She was soon matching his rhythm with her own enthusiastic thrusts. She wantonly rode his fingers. Inuyasha saw her climaxing and quickly withdrew and kissed her._

"_Why?" she said when he stopped her from reaching that peak._

"_Ssh." He cooed. He settled between her legs and his tip brushed her. She looked down in shock and wondered if he could fit. Her eyes opened wide. "Now would be the time to stop me." He said seriously. She opened her legs wider and smiled at him. _

"_I want you inside me." She said. He kissed her a bit hesitantly until she wrapped her able hands around him and guided him to that point that was now pulsing with need. "Now." He moved inside heartbreakingly slow and tears stung her eyes as she felt herself fully sheath him and grip him. He moaned at the warmth. He moved out and then in building a rhythm that she soon found and matched driving him mad. She climaxed a second before he came with her. He went still for a while and then rolled to his side. He was still inside her and Kagome liked it. She touched him now._

"_My turn." She licked at his lips before allowing him to kiss her. She followed his routine and started from the top. This would satisfy her as much as it would him. She had always wanted to put those ears in her mouth and run her tongue over them. She grabbed them none to gently making him growl at her. "Don't you growl at me." She said showing him she was in charge. She abruptly made him pull out of her which had them both shuddering with a small climax that was the beginning for a long upward slope for Inuyasha. She blew softly on his ear and growled as best she could and Inuyasha saw red for moment. She took his ear in her mouth then and ran her tongue over the sensitive organs before picking one and making Inuyasha's eyes roll into the back of his head. She repeated the sensual ministrations to the other organ until Inuyasha could take no more. He lifted her, just as she wanted and guided himself into her. Once he was sheathed she held him there and he rewarded her with a strangled groan._

"_Kagome" he almost whined as she pushed him back and kissed his nipples much the may he had done to her expect the sensation was intensified by her contracting and relaxing heat around him. "Dear god." He said. She sensed that he could not take much more without dying from heart failure. She slowly rode him until he was pounding her over the next orgasm with him. He wanted to pull out because he was spilling his seed but Kagome locked herself to him._

"_I want it all." She growled into his ear. When they had stopped convulsing from the immense pleasure she unsheathed him and then went down on him._

"_Your going to kill me." He said holding her head as she licked and sucked him. Until he was moving uncontrollably. She had to old him so he did not injure her. At the edge of falling over the cliff he grabbed her and pounded into her all the way home. Multiple orgasms rippled through them as they lay spent._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Hmmm." She said sleepily._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Delicious." She said putting her finger into his mouth and playing with lips._

"_You are a temptress." He said then seriously asked. "What if you get pregnant?"_

"_I can't have children." She said sadly._

"_I'm sorry-I didn't-"_

"_It's okay. I'm happy right now." She wrapped herself more tightly around him and fell asleep._

By the time they had finished remembering what took place, he had her in a storage closet screaming his name into his waiting mouth.

"You are despicable." She smiled as soon as he could talk.

"I learned from you."

"I need to get back to work."

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" She said in that lazy tone that turned him inside out.

"I love you." He said. "You know that right?"

"Yes."

"SO why can't you marry me." She knew it was bound to come up again.

"Please, Inuyasha-"

"NO, I need a good reason why not. Don't you love me?" he pleaded. Kagome knew that she loved him more than she could contain and wondered how she never exploded from the immense pressure. "Kagome-"

"Please don't- I-" she was close to tears but Inuyasha would have none of it. He shook her a little and she almost bit her tongue.

"K-"

"Oi, she said don't push it dog-boy." Hard reproachful voice said.

"You? I haven't heard-"

"That's because I only come out when Kagome feels threatened."

"I only want to know why she won't marry me."

"We have our reasons why, okay?"

"We?"

"Just drop it okay. I need a drink." She said. She suddenly groaned and a tiny voice said.

"He's coming back. He's so close. That's why. He's coming to get her and she knows it. Please don't be angry with her anymore."

"But- Who is coming?"

"Only Kagome knows his name. she never told us." She went silent.

"Kagome."

"Oh, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

"I can't understand why-" he kissed her suddenly. "I wish you could trust me to protect you."

"I do." She said. "But he's killed before, he'll do it again." She covered her mouth. "I need to go."

"It's time to go get our princess." He said evilly. He stepped out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. Inuyasha saw Kagome pause then look at the door as if opening it meant life or death. Inuyasha opened the door and a man he disliked instantly smiled back.

"Yes?"

"I'm Naraku Fuji. I'm looking for my daughter, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha looked from the man to a panicking Kagome who soon passed out.

Kagome came to in the library pressed up against Inuyasha. She saw the man looking at her and her heart stopped. "Papa?" she said.

"Kagome? You remember me. I did not think-" he moved to touch her and Inuyasha growled when Kagome pulled away with panic coursing through her.

"I'm sorry. She has not seen me in a long time." He did not like Inuyasha at all now that he officially met him. He was not good enough for his princess. He would have to show her that soon. "If I could have a minute alone with her." Inuyasha looked at Kagome then said no.

"Not even if she threw me out." Anger flashed across the man's face then disappeared.

"Of course, I understand." He stood to leave. No objections were made. "I look forward to catching up."

Kagome was silent after the man left. She did not speak. She just wandered around the house with a far away look on her face.

"Kagome, do you wanna talk about it?" Inuyasha said finally cornering her in the kitchen as she tried to sneak a snack.

"No."

"You're father just showed up on my door step!" he exploded.

"I don't have a father." She simply said and looked down. "I don't have a father." She repeated. He was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Two policemen stood outside.

"My we help you?" Inuyasha said.

"We're looking for Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, you're popular today." Inuyasha commented.

"May we come in?"

"Sure." He led them to the library than waited. They looked at Kagome then each other with knowing looks. They pulled out five pictures and showed Kagome.

"DO you recognize them?"

She nodded. "The little girls that-"

"What is this about?" Inuyasha interrupted. The taller officer pulled out another photo.

"This is a picture of Ms. Higurashi at five years." Inuyasha took the picture then gasped as he compared them to the little girls.

"They are almost identical."

"Yes. We have reasons to believe that Ms. Higurashi knows who did this."

"Why? How would she know?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe we should speak to her alone for a while. There are some things best left unheard by spouses."

"He's not my husband." She said speaking for the first time. Her voice had lost its soft lilt. Inuyasha knew who this was. She put up her feet and smiled. "You wanna talk about when I was his. You wanna me to talk about how he used to touch me and force me to fu-" she inhaled when Shippo came barging in. "Shippo, honey, could you stay with Sophie while we talk to the nice policemen?"

"Okay." He said undaunted. She inhaled again.

"You want me to regal you with how he would sit me on lap?"

"Please ma'am-"

She threw her head back and laughed. "It doesn't matter. He's going to do it again until he gets me. I'm his favorite. DO you know he raped my poor mother everyday until I was born? I'm surprised I wasn't aborted." She twined her hair. "As soon as I was born he was all lovey-dovey except when mommy wasn't watching." She laughed again. Inuyasha wanted her to stop telling lies. "Poor, Inuyasha. We tried to keep you away but you love her so you need to hear what happened to her." She looked back at the policemen. "He waited till I was two before he beat her to death for stopping him yet again from raping the poor baby." She shook her head.

"Miss, we would like you to talk to a psychologist."

"No." She practically yelled. "NO more shrinks. I'm not screwed up." She got up and got a tape recorder.

"We can't take a statement without your psychologist present."

"Fine." She sat quietly then fell asleep waiting until the psychologist arrived.

"It's been a while doc." She smiled. "Sash missed you bad. She's been sniveling for ten years now. I'm sick of it."

He introduced himself to Inuyasha who sat dumbfounded. "Why don't you let me talk to Sasha."

"Sure, I'm tired anyway." She blinked and her features became really sad and young.

"Hey there, Sasha."

"You came back! They told me you wouldn't." She looked at the tape recorder. "You've already started."

"Sorry, Leah was already here when I got here."

"I forgive you." She said sweetly. "So what do you wanna talk about? Oh wait-I know. You wanna talk about what he did to her. Like I said I wasn't there. I don't even know what he looks like."

"Do to you know who knows?"

"Yeah, only Kagome knows. Btu she said she's not telling."

"Okay. Why don't you let Leah come back out." He said calmly.

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

"You're not Leah," he said wisely.

"Perceptive. I don't have a name so don't worry about it. Leah is not coming back. She says she's tired of covering for the bitch. She left and she's taking Sasha with her."

"But-"

"Look, you've gotta deal okay. It's just Kagome and me." She looked around. "Inuyasha!"

"Hey." He said solemnly. "I thought you said you were gone for good."

"Yeah; Kagome made me say it. But I promise I never came out once even though I wanted to."

"Okay, you need to talk to me now." The doctor said. "You guys have been speaking to Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, we like him. And he loves Kagome. But we know that _he'll_ kill him if Inuyasha finds out. Kagome almost told him but she saw _him_ holding a pillow over Inuyasha one night and then she begged him not to do it. Said she'd go back with him when the time came."

"I can't let you do that." The doctor said.

"You're kidding me; I don't wanna go. I know what he did to her. I was the first one you know. Even as a baby. She's a miko you know so she had incredible mental powers. She never made me see his face though or hear his name." she laughed. "I was with her when she tried to kill herself the first time. It was about the seventh uncle Bob and she locked herself in the bathroom. She tried to drown herself cause she didn't want them to rape her again. They had made her do it then they got drunk and fell asleep. If the coward had done it when I told her she'd be dead and happy now." She shook her head. "She waited too long and they brought her back. They turned her into porn star that night. She dressed up and danced provocatively like how they taught her."

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Kagome said I should hush up about it. But says its okay to do it now. Go figure. Anyway, uncle bob made her put her mouth on his thing" she said pointing to the area between her legs. "He watched. Then auntie Meg showed up and then the fun really started." She sounded like she was enjoying the recount but disgust and horror was etched across her face. "Poor Kagome had to watch while auntie Meg had sex with the two of them at the same time. I'm surprised she isn't anymore screwed up. Sickening. Then-then-" she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed. "They did the same thing that they did to Meg at the same time. They took her from the front and back. Then Meg took her and raped her too. Then they all had a feast on her. She was four now by the way. She tried to kill herself many time till she was five. She even tried making him beat her to death but he always stopped in time to give her one more good fu-" she never cursed they all realized. "Sorry, see what happens when you grow up in the wrong crowd."

"Do you think Kagome will tell us who _he_ is?"

"Not yet or in front of Inuyasha here. Anyway still have more to say. Those poor kids- they were a message for her. They were not supposed to die but he got carried away. That's why he tried to make them look like they did before. Sick isn't he. I don't know the details of what he did but they all watched as he raped the other before he poisoned them all. I cried for them. But nobody will ever hurt them again not like we'll hurt again. You all need to leave now." They all stood and left except Inuyasha who was looking at the angel woman beside him who had suffered so much.

"I need you to call Bankotsu." He was hurt.

"But-"

"I need him not her. I need to tell him something."

Bankotsu arrived an hour later and looked Kagome. "Tess." He exclaimed.

"Hey. Miss me?"

"But I thought-"

"I'm here to say goodbye and thanks for looking after Kags."

"You know I love her."

"Good. Now, she loves this dog over here so mind you don't make him angry."

"I won't." he hugged her.

"Bankotsu," she whispered well aware that Inuyasha could hear. "The worst is yet to come. With all of us gone, she'll remember everything. Show him how to take care of her."

"Okay."

"And, he's coming for her. Okay?"

"Yeah." With that she slumped against him and Inuyasha ran to take her.

"You can go now." He said brashly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not threat. Don't leave her side for one second and the next time you see her in the garden, make her talk. She won't want to she's tired now so she'll tell you. And, be prepared, he's nasty." With that he left.

"Kagome?" he said when he saw her playing a guitar.

"Hi. You've come to get it out of me huh?"

"Yeah, I need you to trust me to protect you."

"Okay."

"Who did it? Who did it to you and those girls?"

"You know I stabbed him 'til I was covered in his blood; that's how I got away. But I should have cut out his heart. Now, he's back."

"Who?"

"Daddy." She said simply then smiled. "I'll be daddy's little girl one last time before I kill us both."

"No, I'm not losing you. Not now. Please let me help you."

"How?"

"I'll kill him myself." Suddenly her felt Kagome wrenched out of his hands and they both woke up.

"She's mine, Inuyasha. See." He licked her face and Kagome did not move. Before Inuyasha could grab them, they were gone.

"NOOOOOO! Kagomeeeeeee!"

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months and then months to years. Inuyasha died a little each day so by the time they had the memorial service for Kagome he was lifeless inside.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Sango blubbered.

"I-" Miroku started then both he and Sango walked off tearfully. He watched as Ayame took Miroku's hand and Sango was left to herself. Inuyasha knew he should but did not have the mindset to comfort her. Bankotsu helped her. Sesshomaru and Toga were broken up bad. Sophie held Shippo as he looked at the picture of Kagome that they had taken in the garden one day. Inuyasha could not stay any longer; he got up and left. He was lost and the only person who could find him was gone. Kagome was dead to him and the world. Never again would his golden eyes gaze into her molten chocolate eyes. Life was over. He walked for a while then ended up at the gazebo where he'd first explored his feelings for her and wept. No comfort could be offered. His life was done and it didn't matter if he died right there and then. Hot scalding tears had him choking. His weakness evident. He put back his head and howled at the large moon. His family responded. And then it came sweet darkness and blinding rage.

"Goodbye my sweet Jasmine. Goodbye my fragrant lily. Goodbye my garden of sweet repose." His human side whispered as his demon blood consumed him and disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Gold And Chocolate

Chapter 6 Gold And Chocolate

Inuyasha looked up once his secretary had entered his office at his command. She bustled over to him in a blue skirt that left nothing to his imagination. Her loose, stylish – and he suspected – Gucci blouse had a plunging neckline that she made sure to advertise to him when she placed the folders on his desk. Her skirt, he realized, barely covered the flash of red underwear he caught just before she deliberately crossed her legs. He wasn't a fool. He took in her flaming red hair and grey eyes before speaking. Darlene had been trying to seduce him ever since he hired her. A couple of times, he was severely tempted to scratch that itch he had been feeling for years. Ten years to be exact. A week of celibacy would have killed any man. Ten years of it made it almost impossible to ignore the urge to take any woman willing to part her legs for him.

"What do you have for me today?" he asked knowing she was sure to come back at him with some snappy, seductive line.

"Other than the usual offer?" she asked looking at him coyly. "We have a major loan request from a new small business." She continued when he did nothing with clench his jaw.

"The loan department deals with loan, Darlene."

"As if I don't know. The business is also seeking investors and that is our department."

"What kind of business?"

"For now, it's a health spa. The owner, she plans to expand into other areas."

"Such as?"

"Everything." Darlene said handing him a piece of paper. He read as she spoke. "Her health spa is making major bucks. It was making it before she bought that prime piece of real estate beside your brother's club."

"Sounds intriguing." He glanced at another piece of paper that held the business' name. _Passion's Fruit._

"She used to work out of her little apartment and after a few fliers and references, she was raking in the dough."

"How much?"

"Enough to purchase that complex loan free. She also decorated it loan free."

"So if she's making such good money why does she need a loan and investors?"

"She wants to buy that abandoned building next to hers. Its cheap to buy but doing all the work it'll need would burn a hole through Donald Trump's pockets. Plus, as you can see, the type of services she plans to offer will need publicity, donations and all that dull stuff." She said shrugging. And he agreed. Counseling centre. Shelter for those who needed it. Dance and exercise studio. That was only for now. Looking at what she had going now, he suspected she could do it. The health spa, according to the accounting records he had in front of him was doing very well.

"She must offer some great services at this health spa."

"The best. I've been there myself. I wasn't fortunate enough to get a private session with her though."

"Hmmm. What's her name?" he said after perusing the documents.

"That's the mystique. Nobody but the most exclusive of clients have seen her. Her employees are of the highest caliber. Her real name is not known. Not even by her employees. They frequently refer to her as the Mistress or more affectionately, the Lily. The press calls her the Hidden Lily. It's all very hyped up."

"Are we the only bank she's applied to?"

"No. My spies tell me she's applied to the competitors. Are me taking the bite?"

"Definitely. Call her representatives and set up a date." He looked at his watch. "I'm meeting some people for lunch in twenty minutes. I won't be back for the rest of the day or for part of the morning. Expect me around twelve." He packed up his stuff and left without so much as a glance at Darlene. Said person was decidedly pissed at his obvious rejection of her overtures. Not that she'd stop trying. Getting intimate with Inuyasha was a prize worth waiting for. In the mean time, her favourite itch-scratcher would have to do.

Inuyasha was glad to get outside of the office. Darlene's aroused state was enough to tempt the dead. He considered moving her to another floor and getting another secretary. But Darlene was the best where he was concerned. Even if her professional manner was punctuated by sexual advances. He slammed into his car and sped home. Once he got home he proceeded to begin his ritual of staring at a face that haunted him since her disappearance ten years ago. His excuse of meeting someone was exactly that. An excuse.

"Kagome." He murmured and as he always did, he hoped she would answer. She didn't.

It was still hard even after all this time to think about her but he did it nonetheless. Unlike his family and friends, he hadn't give up hope that she was still out there somewhere. He thought for the first three years of desperate, futile search. If he hadn't seen sense in using his family resources to aid in the search, he'd still be globetrotting after the wild leads.

"I'll find you."

He moved to the bathroom and started the shower. He had bought the apartment on whim. He wasn't one to settle down in one area but the spacious hotel suite in Kyoto had made him pause. He had paid an obscene amount of money for it, including the private elevator. He went to the kitchen and opted for room service instead of cooking his own dinner. His meal consisted of baked chicken and white rice. Those three years of moving around had affected his eating habits greatly. Besides, eating Ramen made it hurt even more.

As he chewed solemnly, he watched the evening news. The annoying voice of the star reporter grated on his nerves. Kyoto was known for many things but of late, taste wasn't high on the list.

"…_The authorities are baffled as to the identity of the serial rapist that has so far added three more women to his list of victims in the past two months. A total of five women have come forward to so far but the authorities suspect there may be more. The descriptions given all match. Commissioner Nakamura advises women to be on guard." _

She paused to make a mark on her stack of papers then continued.

"_In other news, the Tokyo PD have an announcement to make. We go live to Tokyo Police Headquarters."_

The picture changed and a face Inuyasha was familiar with came on screen. He raised his glass to the detective that worked with him to find out what happened to his fiancé.

"_We have in custody a dangerous man who we have been hunting for years. He has been charged with the murder of many women and children and the aiding and abetting of another, more dangerous man. Mr. Fujiama was arrested trying to flee the country and will be questioned thoroughly."_ He paused for questions.

"_Detective Stone, you've been investigating the disappearance of a young woman for ten years now. Has there been any progress on that?"_ Inuyasha tensed and didn't miss the clenching of his friend's jaw.

"_That case is still open and under investigation. We have no new leads but the task force is working hard to bring the one named Naraku to justice." _There was a flurry of excitement when the detective turned and left the podium. The picture flicked back to the anchor in Kyoto then went on commercial break. He switched off the television and headed to the gym he'd installed to work off his frustration.

Kagome's disappearance was still big news. And why shouldn't it be? She was the new butler for one of the richest families in Tokyo. She had been rumored to marry the younger of the two Takahashi bachelors. She had just adopted a child. Her voice, courtesy of his brother's recording company, flooded the airwaves even today. With each thought, he grunted under the weights he was lifting. Frustration and loneliness ate away at him. He yearned to see her chocolate brown eyes melting as he held her against him. He slammed down the weights and proceeded to punch at the bag. He cursed colorfully when it flew of it chain and landed with a thud across the room. He looked at the treadmill that still needed replacing and sighed.

"At this rate, I'm going to need a new gym." He mumbled. He grabbed a rope and started to skip away the rest of his energy. The clock chimed midnight and he stopped, his energy spent. He wiped the sweat off his face and headed to the kitchen for some much needed water. The room temperature water was just touching his lips when his phone rang.

"Who the hell could be calling me at this hour?" he said angrily. He picked it up on the third ring and barked 'hello' into the receiver. There was no answer but he could definitely hear breathing on the other side. "If this is some sick joke you'll be sorry when I find out who this is." He ranted some more into the phone while his caller said nothing. The soft breathing was still there so he knew he wasn't talking to dead air. "What did you call me for?" he didn't know why he was still yelling into the phone but he wanted someone to take his frustration out on. When he finally stopped talking, the breathing continued for a few minutes before he heard the soft click. He slammed his down.

On the other side of town, a soft trembling hand placed the phone on the cradle. She didn't know what possessed her to call him. And this hour too. But it had been so good to hear his voice. After so long. She sighed wincing at his yelling but loved the roughness of his voice. It still made her tingle. She wanted to talk to him but didn't see how she could inflict herself on him. Not when _he_ was still at large. She cursed her foolishness. One way or another she'd get rid of him. Then, and only then, could she have a life. Until then, Inuyasha would have to remain in her past. She wouldn't call him again.

The next morning, Inuyasha couldn't get the call off his mind. He had the call traced and it turned out to be a pay phone in front of the Imperial Park. Miles away from him. He shuffled it to the back of his mind as he made his way up to his office. Darlene stood as soon as he entered the reception area and followed him into the office. He suspected she did that so she could watch his butt. He turned his head to look at her and she smirked then winked. He felt like a piece of meat. He sat behind his desk and waited for her to take her seat.

"Miroku called to demand your presence at your son's birthday party." She said and smirked.

"Shit. Is that this weekend?"

"Mmmm-hmmm. Your father says you have a charity gala to attend the day after your _son's_ birthday party." The way she stressed the 'son' made him narrow his eyes at her. He hadn't disclosed much about his life to Darlene though she tried persistently to find out.

"Anything else?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Hidden Lily has refused to meet with you. She has sent her representative to talk with you though. They should be on their way here."

"Did she give a reason?"

"Says she doesn't like this kind of work. She's fine just signing the papers." Darlene said.

"You spoke to her directly?"

"No. The snob wouldn't even come to the phone." Darlene said. Darlene thought highly of herself and didn't like being brushed aside.

"We'll do it her way for now. I'll get her out of her corner soon enough." He said. "As soon as her people get here, send them in." He picked up the phone officially dismissing her.

He called Miroku who had a few choice words for him. He thought back to how much like a brother Miroku was to him. "Shippo is in a state. He misses you."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't have him here with me. That's why he's with you and Ayame."

"Have I mentioned how much Ayame hates children?"

"I don't know why you're with her anyways." Inuyasha said honestly.

"Simple. Love."

"And you don't want children of your own?"

"She'll warm up to it eventually."

"Roku, you've been dating her for ten years. She's had your ring on her finger for just as long. When will she warm up to it?"

"Give her time. Anyway, you make sure you're here or Shippo will be moving to Kyoto very soon." Miroku threatened.

"I get it." There was a pause. "Have you heard from Sango?"

"She's been in India for five years now. Not one word." Miroku said regretfully.

"And you know why." Inuyasha accused.

"This whole Kagome thing has her in a depression. One day she'll get over-"

"Shut up Roku. Aside from the fact that we'll find Kagome, Sango is depressed for a whole other reason. Keep denying it. One day, it'll be too late." Inuyasha warned.

"Cryptic." Miroku said after a pause. "I'll see you soon." They rang off and Inuyasha had enough time to swallow some water before Darlene ushered the representative in.

"Rin?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hi." She smiled. "It's been a while." She walked over and enveloped Inuyasha in a hug, which he returned whole-heartedly. Darlene fairly growled at the display.

"Darlene, order lunch for me and Rin here." He said dismissing her. "How are you?"

"Tired as hell. Between running this venture and trying to get your brother to behave, I'm fit for the grave."

"Well you look great." He said leading her to the black leather couch.

"Thanks. Shall we get down to business before catching up?"

"Sure." He wasn't offended. Rin was a professional through and through.

"Lily's wishes are stipulated here." She began and for the next three hours, they went through all the papers. There was frustration, yelling, negotiation, silence and finally the shuffling of papers.

"We can meet at a time convenient to you. Please let your client know how important a meeting with her is." Inuyasha said.

"I'll try. Doing it by mail will be pretty hard though."

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, I've never met her. She's good business though. After she goes through these papers, we'll get back to you." Rin said. She plucked a muffin from the platter and smiled. "Now, tell me how you've been?"

"Miserable but alive."

"Still miss her?" Rin said emphatically.

"Yeah."

"I never really got to know her like you and the others did but I know how special she is. If anyone can find her, you can." He nodded at her encouragement. "If the end isn't as you wanted it, you know you have people who love you." Had it been earlier, he would have flipped at that kind of talk but he knew he had to keep that possibility in mind.

"Thanks. Say 'hi' to Sessh for me when you see him next." He ushered her out and at the door she kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off.

Inuyasha closed the door then taking his seat, he waited for Darlene to come in. Five minutes later, she barged in. "Friend of yours?" she said.

"How is it any of your business?"

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't make this hard."

"My personal life isn't your concern." He said unequivocally.

"It damn well is!" she said then took a calming breath. "Forget I said anything. But don't keep me waiting, boss." She said and left. He watched her leave and noticed the extra sway in her hips. He considered firing her again before convincing himself he could handle her.

He worked late that night and didn't get in until eleven. He thought about exercising but decided to indulge in some ice cream and late night television.

He was halfway through the bucket when the phone rang disturbing the sanctuary of silence. He looked at the clock and growled before snatching up the phone. "Yeah?" Silence. "Who is this?"

"You'll never find her." The man's voice said. "I've buried her too deep." He laughed into the phone and then the call ended. Inuyasha's nerves were jangled now. He quickly dialed Stone and told him what had happened.

He skipped work the next day, told Darlene to reschedule any appointments and keep him informed of any emergencies. He hopped on a plane and was back in Tokyo before he knew it. He drove straight to the police department where stone was waiting for him.

"We traced the call; it came from a pay phone not far from here. My people are checking it for any evidence now."

"I brought the tape." Inuyasha had been in the business of recording his phone calls since he started looking for Kagome.

"We'll get it down to the lab now. You mentioned another call?" he said taking the tape.

"Yes. Yesterday. It came from a payphone near the Imperial Park in Kyoto though. The person didn't speak though." Inuyasha said. "You think it might be the same person?"

"Anything is possible right now. We need to know though if that person who called you was Naraku."

"Let's go." Inuyasha said and Stone led the way to the lab.

After a few hours and countless tests to be certain, the computer and the expert reported a ninety-five percent match. "Close enough." Stone said.

"Damn close."

"Why do you think he called now? After all this time?"

"Who knows? Torture maybe? He did tell me he killed her." Inuyasha said loosening his tie.

"That doesn't mean she's dead." Stone said.

"Ten years, Stone. Can she still be alive?" a sliver doubt slipping into to his voice.

"She survived him when she was a child. She'll do it now." He said.

"I hope so." Inuyasha said. "So what do we do now?"

"You are going to go home and rest. I am going to continue the investigation. I'll call you in the morning and we'll go over everything again."

"I'll be here until next Tuesday. You coming to the party?"

"Can't. The wife's having a baby shower and I have to be there for some reason."

"Harsh." Inuyasha said laughing. "I'll see ya." Inuyasha left in an anxious but lighter mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Gold and Chocolate

Chapter 7 Gold and Chocolate

She sat reading through the papers Rin had left her. She smiled at the fact that Rin was working for her but didn't know. She hadn't spent the ten years looking in dark corners for her lousy step father. She had gone to school – online of course – and got two more degrees and three certifications. All these tallied up to make her more than qualified for her current business ventures. She just hoped that this bold step wouldn't put her on a collision path with Inuyasha. So far, she'd managed to steer clear of him. He didn't know how many times he was a hairsbreadth away from her. She ran. But only after she'd looked at him long and hard. She ran a finger over his handwriting and imagined for a minute that she could smell him, could hold him coul- she shook her head and focused on the papers. The changes were logical but she didn't agree with all of them. She wrote rapidly, making note of the things she didn't like.

She looked at her watch and gasped at how quickly the time had passed. She mused that Inuyasha might be asleep now. He had a tendency to fall asleep then pretend that he hadn't. She then got ready for bed. She made a conscious effort to put him from her mind but her subconscious decided to tease her with memories of their sleepless nights together.

She woke up in a sweat, the sheets tangled and her breath ragged. Her underwear was soaked but it wasn't urine or sweat. Well, maybe a little of the latter. She sighed and resigned herself to a cold shower but the alluring warm water won in the end. She was blowing her hair when a chill went down her spine. She turned around and knew immediately that things were about to come to a head. Naraku had found her. Just as she wanted. For years, she had run after him and it was futile. She knew now that all she had to do was seemingly disappear from his view and he'd come running. This wouldn't be long. She'd finally close this chapter on her life. Move on.

In Tokyo, Inuyasha tore out of a dream and groaned in frustration. Sweat poured from him and his sheets were damp. He had an uncomfortable bulge in his boxers and the promise of a cold shower. He got up, punching a wall before allowing the cold water to run over him, clothes and all. The shower didn't help so he carefully dressed and tried to ignore it. By the time he made it to the kitchen, he had convinced that part of his anatomy to slip into a coma. The cook, he didn't recognize her, placed some pancakes before him. He ate in silence then headed over to Miroku's.

He had barely made it out of his car when Shippo barreled into him. Being a fox youkai, ten years hadn't really made a dent in his height. "Inuyasha!"

"Hey, kid. How you doing?"

"I've missed you. Why can't I come live with you?" he complained.

"Have a little patience. You'll soon move in with me." Inuyasha said.

"When?" Inuyasha was then reminded how children counted time much differently than adults.

"Soon. Now let's go talk to uncle Miroku and aunt Ayame."

"She's not my aunt. She's a witch." Shippo said snidely and Inuyasha frowned.

"Did she do something to you?"

"She's not very nice and she doesn't like me. She doesn't hide it either. And she made aunt Sango leave."

"She did?"

"If she'd butted out, uncle Roku would be much happier and auntie wouldn't be lost in India somewhere."

"Sango's not lost. She's working."

"Yeah. Sure." Shippo said. "Did you know that they slept together before she ran off?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha almost dropped him. "You didn't, huh?"

"I guess I need to have a talk with your uncle about being discreet." Inuyasha said.

"There's no need. It's not like he and Ayame are doing anything to be discreet about." He snorted.

"How old are you again?" Inuyasha said walking towards the front door.

"Fourteen on Sunday." He announced. "I'm glad you came early. This way, if something happens and you can't make it to my party, I would've already seen you."

"I'll be there." He pushed open the door and Miroku looked up from the book he was reading. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Said the man who should also be doing the same." He put the book down and hugged Inuyasha warmly. "You're here early."

"I had some business in Tokyo thankfully." He said ruffling Shippo's hair. "Go play, Shippo." Shippo frowned at him but left immediately.

"You have news?" Miroku said in a low voice.

"Naraku called me." Miroku's eyes widened in surprised. "Told me I'd never find her." Inuyasha said.

"You believe him?"

"I don't know. If she's dead, why risk getting caught by calling me?"

"He's twisted. But it's a start. If he couldn't resist calling you before, he'll do it again."

"I'm counting on it." Inuyasha said. "I want Shippo to have a mother when he moves in with me." Inuyasha said in a determined whisper.

"I believe in you." Miroku said. "Now, to happier thoughts."

Inuyasha smirked. "You mean like your farewell tumble in the bed with Sango?" Miroku's mouth hung open in shock and thereafter refused to work. Inuyasha laughed like he hadn't laughed in a long time.

When he recovered he looked at Inuyasha. "How did you know?"

"You do know you have a child in the house right?" Inuyasha said still laughing. "And it hasn't gone unnoticed that dear Ayame hasn't visited your bedroom in a while."

"I'm going to kill Shippo." Miroku said wearily. "Ayame and I broke up."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday. She got back together with her ex-boyfriend. Kouga Ookami."

"You mean-"

"Yep. Apparently she's had a flame for him all these years but couldn't do a thing about it since he was married."

"And he isn't any longer."

"Oh, he's still married. The divorce papers haven't been signed yet but that's incentive enough for her. She moved out last night." He said.

"You okay?"

"You'd think I'd be broken up about it huh?" he said and chuckled. "I'm surprisingly relieved. Now I can move on with my life. Find the one I'm supposed to be with."

"So you're going to India? When?"

"Wh-India? What are talking about idiot?"

"You're not going to find Sango?"

"I don't even know where in India she went. I have a business to run. And I wasn't referring to Sango. Sango is my best friend." He said resolutely.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm taking Shippo out. Wanna tag along?"

"Nah. I think I'll hang around here. Maybe bake a cake then eat it." He said.

"Just make sure you make one for me." Inuyasha said standing. "Shippo!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go!" he yelled back.

"Where are we going?" Shippo yelled over the sounds on the video game.

"Out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Would you two get out of my house with that yelling?" Miroku yelled. "I need peace and quiet." He said. Shippo came downstairs with a grin on his face. Miroku knew they didn't need to shout. They had super hearing. They just did it to annoy him. He pushed them out of the house and watched them laughing all the way to Inuyasha's car.

"Where the hell are you?" A voice said to himself in the darkened confines of a dilapidated room. The only source of light was pointed at a wall highlighting the pleasant face of a woman. Angrily he shifted as his pants strained against the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He had her for a week and had never touched her. The cocky bastard that he was, he thought she would never try to escape. He cursed his foolishness and swore vehemently at her pictures. He touched himself cursing her name for making him so weak. Her name became a prayer for release as he did away with his clothes. He came fast and hard but was still unsatisfied. He breathed raggedly and smirked when a frightened whimper came from one of the dark corners. She was awake. She could see him under the soft glow of the lamp. No doubt, she could see he was still fully erect and would require release. He turned his head to her and smiled. She whimpered again. He pathetic sounds turned him on. He walked to her, his penis jutting out at her. He pulled her up and dragged her to the wall.

"Do you see her? Isn't she beautiful?" he whispered harshly a she undressed her. "She is my little princess. She's been very bad and run away from me." He said in more seductive voice. She trembled in fear against him and he inhaled in pleasure. He touched her breasts as she squirmed helplessly against him. He groaned from the painful erection. "That's why you're here. You're gonna take her place for a while. You look just like her." He said running a hand through her hair. "Not as beautiful but you'll do." He said as hid hands traveled lower. He laughed when she stiffened against him.

"Isn't the body wonderfully betraying? Your mind hates what's happening to you and just want it to end. To not hurt as badly as you know it's going to hurt." He said turning her to face him. He lifted her to the desk the rested on the wall beside his haphazard mural. "So, your body reacts to make it pleasant. It becomes aroused, making itself ready for what you know you can't control." He touched her again, this time slipping a finger into. She whimpered desperately. He watched her eyes above the scarf. "My apologies, I forgot to remove the scarf." He did so and she cried anew the sound beating away at his control. "Shh ssh sshh…" he muttered to her. "Let's make this pleasant." He muscles clenched around his fingers and he smiled. "Good girl." He touched her reverently. He ventured a kiss and she bit him. He slapped her then, even more aroused by the violence. He hit her again smirking at her pained expression. He removed his fingers and took her how he wanted then. She screamed in despair and he slapped her again. He kissed her hard, making sure she could not bite his tongue. One had done that to him, the memory making him surge into the poor girl angrily. He had beat her to death. He didn't want to do that tonight. He needed the release this one would give him. Deranged as he was, he was an expert lover, and so against her will, she climaxed. He kissed her eyes at her surrender but surrender isn't what he wanted.

"You like it." He said. "Good. But this compliance is boring. She fought so you must fight too." He released her hands and legs and her mind kicked into high gear. She fought him, scratching at him, biting his shoulder. His vigor was heightened. "Yessss." He hissed. "Very nice." He squeezed her, his fingers drawing blood. He looked down and saw she was bleeding between her legs too and he smiled. He surged heavily into her, satiety finally settling over him. "Mmmmmm. I think I'll keep you. For just a bit longer." She was crying heavily. He turned her onto her stomach as he felt himself stirring again…he had looked over at the wall and realized he needed another bout. He pulled her hair angrily as he took her all over again. He knew by the time he let her go, she'd be deeply attached to him. But he would kill this one like he killed the first one to make that mistake. He'd tire of her soon and he'd move on to the next one. And he'd find _her_ to.

A few weeks later, he still hadn't let her go. She had done exactly as he predicted but he hadn't counted on his attachment to her. _Kagura._ He thought. She was a welcome change to his dreary existence. For now. But he needed the violence. He needed the perverseness. _A few more guests are in order._ He took out his file and went over the pictures he had. He selected two men and another woman. He hadn't watched in a long time so this would be fun. "Kagura!" he yelled to the sleeping whore. She jerked awake and walked quickly to him. She still sported a bruise around her neck from when he had choked her. He smiled. "We're going to be having company soon. Tidy up the place a bit while I'm out. And yourself too. There is a change of clothes and you can use the bathroom." He shrugged into a black coat and went to hunt.

The Kyoto PD were at a loss. Three more people had been kidnapped in the space of a month. The men had no connection whatsoever but the women had a few similar traits. All beautiful, dark hair and all of them not readily missed. They had found a few but many were still missing and suspected dead. The last four – Kagura, Masira, Kumo and Kenji – were recently missing but they suspected they were still alive. They had received a letter from the culprit letting them know they shouldn't worry about the missing. He would take good care of them. The bastard had even sent them sex tape – the contents still made Detective Fujiko's stomach turn. There had been so much blood…he shook his head and turned back to the file. The bastard was after something and he'd find out soon. For now, these four people were caught up in the games of a defective mind and he wasn't sure they'd survive. If they did, psychiatric help seemed a dimmed hope. He selected a report that one of the detectives had written and his heart stopped as he read the name. _Kagome Higurashi._

'…_after comparing to other cold cases, there is a similarity between the victims of this case and the ones linked to a serial killer, rapist and confirmed pedophile. He is known only as Naraku. He is under investigation for the disappearance of Kagome Higurashi and the murder of individuals associated with Ms. Higurashi…'_

He could read anymore. There was a pain at the back of his head – a remnant of a head wound from he was five years old. It served now as a warning – an instinct. "Well, it's as good a lead as any." He closed the file, signaling the end of his shift. He stopped at the detective's desk, gave him instructions and went home. This felt like the break he was looking for. Hopefully, his instincts weren't wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Gold and Chocolate

She found herself outside a restaurant. She was cold and shivering but thankfully, it was raining and no one would question too much the state of her clothes. Keeping her head down, she sat at a counter and ordered some hot chocolate.

"You look like a wet kitten, honey." The waitress said.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Had a fight with my boyfriend. If he comes looking tell him I went north, up the road. He's real mean. I don't want him to find me."

"Then stay here and I'll call the police for you." Sango considered it but didn't like the idea of _him_ moving the others before she got help. She had to make sure someone knew where she might be.

"Thanks but no. He's a cop. Can't trust them." She ad-libbed. "Give me a pen." The waitress did that and quickly, Sango wrote out the important things. He might catch her. He was smart enough to get her off a plane that was thousands of feet in the air. He was smart enough to catch her. She described the place. Wrote about the other people he had. She wrote Inuyasha's name and number in it. The waitress gave her an envelope and shrugged at the questioning look.

"People are always sending letters from here. We have stamps if you need them."

"Thanks." She wrote the address of a high school friend she hadn't seen in years on one then on the other, she wrote Miroku's address. She slipped a note on a napkin into the envelope with her friend's name with instructions and a warning then slipped the other envelope - which had the letter – into that one. Hopefully, Trina still loved mystery novels and would get this to the police or to Miroku. "Do you have anything you want me to mail for you?"

"No. We'll mail this for you honey."

"Don't give it to the police." Sango said tearing up. "My life might depend on it. Mail it." The waitress saw the distress in her eyes and nodded.

"I will honey."

"I need to go."

"But you didn't drink the-"

"I can't pay for it-"

"It'll warm you up. I'll pay for it."

"Then I'll take it to go." Sango said looking over her shoulder.

Five minutes later, she watched as a car drove up to the restaurant and he stepped out. He went in and then not long after, he came out running. Like she thought, he went south. So she followed him. He'd never think she was trailing him. At least not yet. She kept off the roads, avoiding the hidden squad car she came up on. She was tired. She needed sleep. But she needed to give that waitress time to mail that letter. She had no idea where she was but she hoped that letter got to her friend in time to save her life and the others.

"Hello?"

"Should I pick you up or can you get to my house by yourself?" Inuyasha said.

"I'll get there." She hung up and jumped into her car, tension making her head ache. She had felt the activation of an old gift and hoped it would protect the wearer.

Thirty minutes later, she parked two houses down from Inuyasha's house then walked to his house. She used the key he had given her and then locked the door quietly. He was standing in the doorway from which she could hear the television. She heard the rumble of a man's voice and she nodded. She waited as he turned around and spoke to the occupants of the room.

"Guys, I need your attention for a minute." He said.

"What's up?" Shippo said turning off the television.

"Sounds serious." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. "You introducing a woman or something?"

"Or something." He said and looked over his shoulder.

She nodded and stepped forward to stand beside Inuyasha. She removed the hood of her sweater and the glasses. There was a tense silence as they all looked at each other.

"Oh my-" Miroku said finally trying to speak. Shippo was tearing up in a bad way but he made no move towards her.

"That's some welcome for a girl who has been gone for ten years." She teased lightly. This triggered a reaction from the young kitsune who bolted from his position into Kagome. He sopped pitifully into the front of her sweater as she cradled him. "I was hoping for a smile but this is good too." She rubbed his red hair and patted his back lightly. She looked back at Miroku and he was still staring at her.

"Is it really you?"

"I hope so. If not then someone is playing a terrible joke on me." She said.

"I-" Miroku nearly tripped over his legs as he rushed to gather her up into his arms. "Dear god-Kagome." She hugged him, reveling in the love she felt for them.

Later, when emotions were a little more subdued, they spoke seriously. "I've been tracking Naraku for a while now and it wasn't working. So I went into hiding. He decided to come find me this time. He has-" she paused at Inuyasha's shaking head. "He has a place somewhere and I need to draw him out so the police can get him."

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Shippo asked squeezing her hand. It hurt but she didn't say anything.

"It's the only way. But the police will be helping. I'll have protection."

Shippo wasn't satisfied. "Will Inuyasha be there too?"

"I-" she began.

"You have to. He'll protect. He found you so he'll make sure you stay alright." He pleaded.

"Okay." Kagome said. "I can't stay here long. It's not safe. In a couple of days, I'll make my return public and then I'll be freer to spend more time with you guys. I wanted you to know before the whole world."

"I just wish Sango was here too." Miroku said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had a hard gleam in his eye. "Me too." Kagome said.

She stayed a while longer before kissing Shippo goodbye and then waited for Inuyasha outside in the darkness. "Tell them the rest about what they should tell the police-if they ask."

"And Sango?" he whispered.

"She's alive. For now. I just hope I can get her back in time."

"I can't tell them she might be-"

"I understand. It wouldn't help to mourn her again. Let's just hope I can get her back." She looked up at him but could only make out the eerie glow of his gold eyes as they reflected the minimal light around them. He was stepping back when she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her. He held her against him and breathed but could not pick up her scent. "You don't know how much I wanted to do this-" she said her voice cracking.

"There were so many times I thought I found you." He whispered. She squeezed tighter. "What will happen to us after this?"

"Let's just wait to see that there is an 'after this' before making plans. I couldn't-"

"Sssh." He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "I'll make sure we have time after this." He kissed her briefly limiting the contact because he wasn't sure he could restrain himself much longer. He pulled away. "You should go." He said tightly. She looked at him before claiming the kiss they both wanted. She shared his passion when he kissed back. She poured her emotions into the kiss that she ended abruptly, taking off across the yard to her parked car. She jumped in then drove away.

She knew she had passed out and before she even opened her eyes, she knew he had her again. She was lying on a foul smelling mattress but her limbs were not bound. She opened her eyes and sat up. He was looking at her.

"I know why you're her friend." He said sipping from a mug that had seen better days. "Same gumption. But you won't be getting away from me again." He said and laid down the cup.

Sango looked around and saw it was the same room. Kenji was stretched out on the metal table with Kagura gyrating on top of his still form. She could see he was awake by the tension in his facial muscles. Marisa was pinned beneath a rutting Kumo. She was crying. Kumo was enjoying himself. Looking back at _him_ she could see the perverted gleam in his eyes.

"What's say we join them?" he moved to her stripping off his robe as he went. She screwed up her face at the body she saw beneath it. His stomach had folds of fat that hung loosely around him. There were ugly scars everywhere. "You hate my body?" he chuckled. "They did too." He said indicating Kumo and Marisa. "Until I showed them how much pleasure I could give them both. And pain. You will too."

"Stay away from me you pedophilic lizard." She said softly.

"Or what? You can't stop me. I'm stronger than you are. Smarter. You won't get away from this. You'll enjoy it. But by all means fight me. I like that even more." He paused to look at Kagura. "Record this. I want the police to see me taking this one. I want them to see how much she likes it. How much she'll hate herself when she's done." He climbed on to the bed and laughed when she tried to kick him off. He grabbed her feet and threw himself down on top of her, leaving her open to him. He kissed her neck and she scratched him, drawing huge amounts of blood. He only laughed. He began to fondle her through the clothes before viciously ripping them off. He bit the top of her breast and she screamed in agony.

She was dazed after he bit her breast and ceased fighting for minute. It was long enough for him to get her naked. He leisurely ran his hand over here as he kneeled between her spread legs. When his hand cupped her, she screeched in rage and fought anew. Her hands fisted and punched him in his flabby stomach. He wheezed but otherwise didn't move. Her finger squeezed against the ring and she repeated the promise in her mind, screaming Kagome's name in the same fashion. He was probing her with his offending appendage, which was as ugly as the rest of him when her hand un-fisted and grabbed it. He threw his head back in ecstasy. Sango squeezed hard and he then he struggled to get away. The ring began to glow but she didn't see. He was punching her in the face. She held on to his now purple appendage and squeezed that much harder. The punches suddenly stopped and he was screaming in agony. He was pulling hard with is hips until finally he slipped out of her grasp. She peered through her swollen eye and saw that he was charred where she had perilously held him. He staggered away from her, wheezing, his face twisted in pain.

"A miko. You're a miko! I'll kill you for what you've done to me." She watched as the blackened area began to spread. He ran out of the room and, the door swinging wildly behind him.

"What the hell are you?" Kagura asked. "Are you a miko? Like he said."

"Are you a demon, Kagura?" Sango said weakly. Kagura nodded. "I'd advise you to stay away from me." Sango didn't know what had happened but she would play on this fact for as long as it took to keep her alive. Hopefully, Miroku would get the letter in time.

It wasn't Miroku who got the letter. Inuyasha did. Trina had opened both letters and called Inuyasha on his cell phone. "Hello? Are you Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Trina McIntosh. I just got a letter from an old friend. She says she needs help. She warned me not to call you but I wasn't sure I could trust the cops."

"Who is this old friend?"

"I can't talk over the phone. May I come up to your office? I'm outside the building."

"Come up." He said then she hung.

Almost ten minutes later, a tall, blonde woman walked in with Darlene in her wake. "You can't go in there!"

"He said I could." She looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her. "Tell her."

"It's okay, Darlene. Leave us." Darlene glared at the woman before leaving in a huff.

"Trina?"

"Only if you're Inuyasha Takahashi."

"I am."

"Mind if I see some ID?"

"Not a problem if I can trouble you for the same." They showed each other their identifications before Trina spoke.

"Okay, I got this letter two days ago and I had to book the first flight to get here. It wasn't early enough for me." She handed him the letter. "Is it important?"

"It's from Sango."

"Yes. She said I should insist on protection once I got this."

"You'll have it." Inuyasha said

She was tied in the same position that Kenji had been when she first saw him. _He_ had stayed far away from her feeling quite justified in whipping her. At first, she didn't scream. But when the whip started going over the still raw areas of her body, digging into her yielding flesh, she cried out. When it hit the side of her cheek, she cried miserably. Pitifully. But she did not cry for mercy. She would not give him the satisfaction. And so it continued. When he was not indulging in his depraved activities with the others, he was whipping her senseless. All the while, she hoped that her letter had found Miroku. She hoped that someone would find her and deliver her from the hell. And if not, she prayed for a swift death.

He waited until everyone was quiet. Then he spoke. "You have heard talk of the opening of this women's shelter. Well, today, it is a reality. Behind me is the brain child of a mysterious woman - Lily. We have been working hard to open this shelter and today, we can pat our backs and congratulate ourselves and the men and women that helped make this possible. The building," he continued. "Is outfitted like no other. It has rooms common to most shelters and in addition, bungalows for those who would require a space for themselves. It has kitchens and many bathrooms. Recreational rooms, schoolrooms for those who cannot afford to go to school. And many other things that you'll find in the pamphlets that will be made available. The Takahashi family hopes to open more shelters like this worldwide." He waited for the applause to stop. "Now, I present to you, the woman behind it all. A woman who has baffled media yet contributed so much to those who would need. May I present to you, Lily." He stepped away from the podium and she stepped forward.

There was a hush then murmuring. Reporters started flashing their cameras and questions started flying. She held up her hand, demanding quiet. "It is obvious you recognize me. This is not a trick or a publicity stunt. I am Kagome Higurashi." There was an uproar but again she demanded silence. "Many of you recognize me from news reports regarding my disappearance. It was not a hoax. I was in fact kidnapped by my stepfather, Naraku. I will not go into details as police will indeed want to speak with me about it before releasing the information. What I can say is that I will not rest until this man is brought to justice for the crimes he has committed against me and against those who are now deceased or fighting for their lives. And if you're watching, _daddy_, I suspect you know what happens to those who mess with me. I hope it hurt. And I will find you. Mark my words. And when you are brought to justice, I will be there to make sure you never get away." She turned and walked away. The uproar was amazing but Inuyasha whisked her into a waiting car and then they were gone.

In the police station the very next day, Kagome sat behind a table answering the questions that the detectives threw at her. "How did you get away?"

"He wasn't watching me as avidly as he should have. I disabled him and ran."

"How?"

"I think you should visit a shrine to find out about the ways of a miko. I am a novice." She said.

"What have you been doing for ten years?"

"Trying to find him. At first. Then I improved myself, going into seclusion so I could draw him out."

"And do you think it worked?"

"Too well. I thought he would come after me. Instead he went after other women and men. And now-" she paused.

"And now?" the detective prompted.

"What I'm about to tell you is not to be taken lightly. It is important that you do not try to stand in my way where this is concerned because if he gets away this time, I'm blaming you." They nodded but she knew they nodded only so they could hear what she had to say. "He currently has Sango."

"She is dead. Her plane crashed-"

"He has her and pretty soon, he'll be sending you proof as to that. I assume he had sent you tapes of his other victims." They looked at each other but didn't confirm. "Denial won't make it any less the truth. I will find her and you can tag along, quietly – to make the arrest of course. Anything happens to her because of a screw up on your part, will be on your head. Her family already thinks she's dead. Don't make them hope for her return and then be crushed because you guys screwed up."

"You're pretty confident for a woman who has been chasing him for ten years."

"And you've been chasing him for a lot longer. We can work together or I go off on my own and make you look even worse." She saw the protest and hurriedly said. "I'm not some traumatized girl seeking revenge. I just want my friend back. If it means killing him to do so, then so be it. And you can use that in a court of law against me. But it will never stick. Are we clear?"

"Very." Another detective said entering. "I am detective Fujiko. We're willing to work with you."

"Very good. I need your help finding somewhere then."

"Where is she? I saw her. She's around her somewhere." He said staring hard at the new pictures. "I must have her." he looked at the bruised and bleeding woman. "Soon, I will have no use for you." He looked at the others. "Or any of you." He laughed then went back to staring at the pictures. He slammed his fist into the wall and turned on the television. He played the tape of her over and over even as he touched himself.

"Kumo, bring Marisa to me."

"Please no-" Marisa said but Kumo shook his head and she went with him.

"Put your mouth on me." Naraku said and lit a cigarette. He smoked as the woman obeyed him. "Take her Kumo." He said and Kumo did as he asked. The man had become as depraved as he, taking delight in acting his fantasies. Marisa, the fool thought the man was taking care of her. Such a silly duck. Kagura was currently coaxing Kenji to attention. She had taken a special liking to the man though the latter hated all of them. Sango was unconscious. He purred in ecstasy allowing his mind to drift into oblivion.

"We found it!" one of the detective yelled. "It's an abandoned warehouse out on the docks."

"And who confirmed this?"

"Police questioned a waitress said she saw a woman matching Sango's description. The restaurant is near the woods that separate the roads from the docks."

"What about the other places we were checking out?"

Another detective answered. "Places are empty. One of them looks like he might have been there once."

"How do we do this, Captain?"

"We use her as bait. Let him catch her. We tail him to the place and then-"

"That's not going to work." Kagome said interrupting him. The room turned to look at her. "He knows me. He's been trying to catch me for over five years now. He wouldn't catch me so easily."

One smug detective decided to speak up in derision. "And you have a better idea, princess?"

"Don't call me that you smug bastard. If you're going to behave like this then you can excuse yourself."

"Now wait just a minute, Ms. Higurashi. I'm the captain-"

"And I can just as easily make it so none of you even remember any of this. I can do this by myself and then bring him to you." They were silent. "Good. I go there alone. No wire. Follow me only after I've been gone one hour. He won't try to move me yet. He can't chance it."

"And if he does chance it?"

"I have my own men on standby for things like that."

"You have a team?"

"Of course. After one hour, if all goes according to plan, storm the place. Get me and Sango out of there."

"And the others he might still have?"

"If they are still alive, get them out as quickly as possible." Kagome said. "Sango is priority."

"If you say so."

"I'm leaving tomorrow at ten. You should be leaving at eleven-"

"We can count." The idiot from before said. There was a flash of light and he was out.

"He will not be coming. I will see you tomorrow, detectives."

She was crying again. _He_ was whipping her relentlessly. She could not think through the haze but she could make out that Marisa was crying. Not long after her return, Kumo had stopped pretending that he cared about her. She was crying in earnest. Kumo had her bent over a table while he took her from behind. She was looking at Sango with an even more defeated look in her eyes. Tears streamed down her face, her sobs interrupted by the jerking motion of Kumo behind her. _He_ was laughing at Marisa and urging Kumo on. She could see him through the putrid robes he always wore. _He_ suddenly dropped the whip and walked to Kumo, doing to him what the man was doing to Marisa. Sango swallowed the bile in her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to get the scene from her mind. When she opened her eyes after a long time again, Marisa was sprawled on the floor unconscious as the two men were going at it. It was disgusting that two men could enjoy doing that to each other. Unnatural. When they lay spent, she hoped fire would burn the place down and take with it the depraved acts forced upon her mind.

Kagome walked up to the warehouse. It was decrepit. And Sango was somewhere inside. She found the door and entered quietly. There were old boxes scattered around and the place smelled like a toilet. She heard rats currying out of her way and into safety. She smell was cloying, making it hard for her to breathe. It was dark, even in the light of day. She surveyed her surroundings and quickly found a flight of stairs. She used her gloved hands to help her up the shaky steps. When she was finally at the top, she looked to her left and saw two doors. To her right was a long corridor. She went left first.

The two rooms were empty. And long since. Panic roiled in her stomach that she was too late. But she went back, passing the stairs and entered the long corridor. She felt along it and found one door close to the end. She saw that beyond that was a dead end. She inhaled and then checked her watch. It was fifteen minutes to eleven. She had enough time to get in, distract him and wait for the cavalry. They would probably be leaving now. The police would not be leaving for another fifteen minutes, maybe sooner depending on their patience.

Calming herself she opened the door and the scene that met her almost made her forget her purpose. Naraku was standing before a naked woman and whipping her beyond recognition. It was Sango. He hadn't realized she was there yet. She looked around and saw a man pinning a woman to the floor. His back was turned so he hadn't seen her either. The woman was crying. On a bed, another man lay and he was looking at her but he said nothing. A woman was curled up – sleeping beside him. Kagome wondered how anyone could sleep with what was going on. She looked back at the other man and he was laying spent on top of the crying woman, his body twitching. With the flick of her wrist, he and the woman were unconscious. She couldn't deal with the woman's hysterics right now. It would only make the situation that more serious. She looked at the two on the bed and the man nodded his understanding and she repeated the action rendering them unconscious.

She looked at her watch and it was now ten minutes to the hour. Naraku was still whipping Sango. It was time to act. "Stop it!" she yelled, her feigned voice concealing the calm that pervaded her. He swung around in surprise then a sick pleasured look transformed his face.

"Princess! You're back! I knew you couldn't stay away for long." He moved towards her.

"You stay away from me." She took a calculated step away from him as if running away. He paused and put his hands up indicating that he meant her no harm. "What have you done to her?" She walked into the room giving him a wide berth. He walked in contrast to her so that he was blocking the door as she had just been doing. He smirked, not realizing how much he was playing into Kagome's plan.

Kagome touched Sango and the girl jerked violently. "S-Sango?" the woman opened the eye that was not swollen and looked at her.

"Kagome…"

"I'm here."

"You shouldn't have come. He won't let you leave."

"We're both getting out of here. Don't worry." She whipped around to face Naraku who was leaning confidently against the door jam.

"I thought you were smarter than this. Coming here and getting trapped so easily."

"I can't trust the police or anyone to do what I alone can do."

"And you think you can put an end to my reign of terror?" he laughed. "I'll always win, my dear Kagome."

"No." She turned and as if trying to yank Sango free but she was really using the action to strengthen the protection on the ring. She whimpered when he grabbed her and pulled her up against him. She felt that the years had not been kind to him. Terrible in fact. He was soft where he had once been hard. "Let me go!" she said struggling against him just enough to make him believe she was in a panic. He grabbed her neck and forced her to look at Sango.

"Do you see her? You know what this miko trash did to me? She hurt me princess and I had to punish her. I had to make her suffer for burning me. I'm all better now but I do so love when she cries." He chuckled. "I will get to hear you scream for me again. Their screams were getting boring. Now I can kill them and-"

"Don't kill them, please. I'll do anything you want just let them go."

"Sorry pet, I can't do that. They must die."

"Please-please, daddy-" she squeezed out a few tears then gasped in real pain when he squeezed her neck. The man laughed. Kagome was glad he was such a smug bastard. She knew he wouldn't be hard to convince if he thought she was alone. Helpless. Pleading with him. He dragged her backward and pinned her to the wall with his body. Kagome could feel his erection pressing into her back. She slipped her hand up to the wall as if to give herself leverage. She peered at the watch and saw that it was eleven. Her team was in position. They'd better be in position.

"I'm going to let you watch as I whip her one more time before I kill her. Maybe then, you'll know that friendships are a waste of time. All you need is me. I'll love you. I'll pleasure you. I'll give you children." He cooed in her ears. He stepped away suddenly and went back to pick up the whip. She protested, as she knew he expected then feigned shock when the whip bounced off an invisible shield and sent a charge up the whip. "The hell-"

"Please stop-" Kagome cried. She looked through the open door and saw the glint of a gun as it reflected the light in the room. She nodded to the man who was looking at her and then she threw herself at Naraku. She jumped on his back and flattened her hands on his face. He screamed in agony as she melted his skin from his bones.

He spun around trying to dislodge her and then the men stormed the room. They made quick work of releasing Sango. Just as one ran out with her, cloaked under a blanket, she heard the sirens. Naraku screamed anew.

"Do you hear that? This is the end, you reprobate. You're going to hell." His response was more screaming. "By the way, Sango isn't the miko, I am you filthy pig. You'll have one more scar to remember me by." He screamed some more then in a sudden, desperate show of strength he flung her from him. She hit the wall and the wind was knocked out of her. She saw him gingerly touch his face before turning to face her.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled and grabbed her up. He held her against the wall and ripped at the front of her shirt. He ripped the loose pants she wore.

"Do you really want to chance losing it?" she asked. He paused and looked down at his precious appendage. He looked at her and then slapped her. Her eye felt like it exploded. She tasted blood. He punched her in the stomach and she coughed violently.

"You hateful, ungrateful whore! I loved you. I took care of you! And you spread your legs for that Hojo idiot! And if I hadn't killed them, those other boys would have defiled you too! But I didn't get to you soon enough! That damn dog-" he punctuated the word with a punch to her ribs. She saw spots. If this kept up, she'd pass out. The men looked at her but she shook her head. They were just removing the last person from the room and then they cleared out. Kagome was about to pass out now. She was strong, but he was stronger and he was beating the crap out of her. She wheezed as he squeezed her throat – he was gonna kill her.

"Police! Don't move!" one of the uniformed men said. Naraku froze and looked at Kagome, he grimaced and tightened his hands even more. She gasped. She wondered if he would snap her neck before the idiots managed to shoot him. "Release her. Don't make this any worse on yourself."

"Ha ha haha ha. Worse on myself? If I go down I might as well take her with me."

"Don't be stupid!" Kagome listened to the negotiation. She couldn't fault them but she was being choked to death and they were going by the book. She grabbed his hands again and using what little energy she had left, she burned him. He screamed and released her in shock. The men followed him with their guns and pinned him, handcuffing him. Knowing his Hanyou heritage, she quickly made sure the handcuffs were sealed. He struggled when he realized he was unable to get away.

"Damn you! Damn you!" he cursed all the way to the squad car where she repeated what she did to the cuffs. She was leaning heavily against a uniform.

"Don't open this door unless I am there. Do you understand me?" The driver and the man nodded. "Make sure. If he gets away, he's going to kill you. Make sure you do not open this door." She repeated. They looked unbelieving so she put it in their minds to keep the door closed on pain of death. Then she allowed darkness to consume her.

When she woke up, she was outside the police station. She looked at Detective Fujiko who didn't look too pleased. Behind him, a man had a bandage on his arm.

"Detective?" she said climbing out of the back of the car.

"My men just took a shot at me for trying to extricate Naraku from the car."

"That was my doing. You will need to show me where you're taking Naraku for holding. And for the trial-I'm sure there will be one-I need to be there to seal the room. The same goes for the prison that will hold him until sentencing. If he gets life, I will need to visit periodically to check the seal on his solitary confinement. If he gets the chair, I need to be there. If he gets a needle, I need to approve the cocktail."

"You're a demanding one aren't you?"

"I'm just making sure this man is out of my life for good. And don't try to hide things from me, because I have ears all over."

After an hour at the precinct, she was on her way to the hospital for treatment. She stayed there for three weeks then she went home.

"_Today, after one year of arguments between the state and defense attorney, the infamous criminal Naraku was convicted and subsequently sentenced to death by lethal injection. This will put an end to almost two decades of terror. Naraku has been convicted of rape, murder, torture, kidnapping and a host of other things that his reporter cannot begin to list. His sentence will be carried out in two days at nine in the morning under a heavily guarded room…"_

Kagome switched stations to see what else the media was saying.

"_The victimized families rejoice today at the return of a guilty verdict that jurors returned for the defendant, Naraku. While some rejoice, others mourn, like the wife of recent kidnapped victim, Kenji Li. Mr. and Mrs. Li had only been married one month when Naraku kidnapped him. After only six months in therapy, Mr. Li took his own life. Mrs. Li had this to say today in court…"_

_**Recording: "My husband was a strong man, of strong mind and character. But it took only a few months to decimate the man I knew. This creature has robbed me and I'm glad he has been given his due. I hope he gets the death penalty. And I hope he suffers."**_

"_Mrs. Li would have given birth to her first child, for Kenji Li next month. Naraku's other surviving victims, Kumo Tai, Kagura Wind and Marisa James are currently still in therapy. When asked to speak in court they all wished for the death penalty. When asked for a comment by this reporter, only Marisa had this to say – 'Not only was a raped by Naraku, I was raped by Kumo Tai. While I can never forgive him for turning against me while in that hell, I hope that he gets the help he needs. Hopefully that is behind bars. Naraku might die now but we need to ensure that he hasn't left behind an heir to his legacy in Kumo Tai.' Strong words."_

On another station, Kagome saw her picture and heard words of thanks to her for helping to bring Naraku to justice. This station had managed to get a comment from Kagura.

"…_Kagura Wind had this to say 'I was a working girl before all this and it made me an easy target for Naraku. I will never comprehend my ensuing affection for him and I still struggle with it but I know what he did was wrong and what I allowed him to do was wrong. And what I helped him do was wrong. I would like to apologize to Mrs. Li. While I cannot say everything that happened I know that Kenji loved her very much and fought until the very last to get back to her. I hope Marisa has all the help she needs in the world to get past this. As for me and Kumo, I hope we're locked up in a prison – or psych ward forever. Four people were placed in a bad situation – two managed to survive with their dignity. And I would like to thank Ms. Higurashi for rescuing us.' Kagura wind has since checked herself into a mental hospital and has made herself a ward of the state. Kumo Tai is being investigated for previous offenses and will be charged with the rape of Marisa James…"_

"It's finally over." She said. She looked at her friends who were looking at her.

"Yes. Finally." Inuyasha said.

"Now can we go? I've waited for three hours – add fifteen years to that – just so we can have this honeymoon." He complained.

"Be patient. We'll be leaving soon."

"One more picture, Kagome!" Sango explained. Sango had no scars, thanks to Kagome. On her hand, she wore the ring apologizing to Kagome for never ever giving it back to her.

"One more then you have to put Miroku out of his misery." Kagome said.

"Thank you!" he said. He got up, posed with the rest of them then the photographer snapped the picture.

They all hugged on more time then Sango was on her way. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her stomach. "What?"

"You're hiding something." He said.

"I am not." She turned away and was hurriedly trying to flee the room. He stopped her.

"You've been wearing that sweater every chance you got. Are you sick?"

"Can't I be cold?"

"That's what I'm here for." Inuyasha said. "You said so yourself." He stared at her as she glared.

"F-fine-I'll tell you."

"Okay." He folded his arms and waited.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"W-What?"

"See, I knew you'd be upset."

"N-no. I'm not. Just confused. You told me-"

"I know what I told you. I told you what a doctor told me. Apparently he was wrong."

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Yes?" he looked at her for a little while, thought then scooped her up.

"Kagome, mine, you couldn't have made me any happier. I thought that, you, finally marrying me was the greatest. But this is just wonderful." He kissed her then. "You know I love you right?"

"And we love you too." She said tongue in cheek.

"Don't joke with me-" he complained.

"I'm talking about the baby, idiot." She kissed him softly. "Let's go home and practice for the next one."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called.

"Yes?" he said.

"If you come near me again with that thing I will cut it off!" she said tiredly. She touched her baby's face and admiration. "You can have the next one." She said.

"Don't worry-I don't think I want to go through all this again."

"Don't talk so soon, Sesshomaru." Toga said smiling as he cradled the other baby. "You won't be able to resist holding another baby. Now take her while I go make sure Reina isn't missing her mommy and daddy too much."

"Bring her in later. She'll want to hold her new sisters." Rin said and smiled.

As things go, this was a happy ending for most. Gold is still desired and chocolate craved – both melt in ecstasy for the love that they find.


End file.
